Royal roses
by Ravensoul1987
Summary: Alternate universe. royal blood lines. new roses. and semi new parentage sorry no im no good at these
1. Chapter 2

Raven POV. Age 7. Royal palace of Ailein.

I walk quickly behind mother, Ru in her arms and Yang jogging to keep up. "Come on, Summer's waiting for us." We nod and walk faster when a small ball comes through the window. Mother leaps away from it flaring up her aura. I use my semblance to quickly throw it back. That's when the guns start firing. Bullets tear the maid who was with us apart. I crawl towards mother and Ru, Yang was crying, holding on tightly to mother. "Raven! Get these two to Summer! Now!" I nod and pull yang away. My mother hands me Ru. Taking Yang's little hand in my own, take of at blinding speed's.

I slow down and peek around a corner when I notice the white cloak. "Mummy!" Summer turns looking for my voice as two of us charge towards her, one being carried along. She takes Ru from my arms and hugs her and Yang. "Where's big Raven honey?" I pointed behind me and shrugged. "Okay then we need to get out. Raven get me my scythe hun." I nod and dash away to the armoury, picking up her scythe and dashing back before she's even finished ordering the soldiers around. Mother comes in behind me and rubs my ears as a reward. "Summer we need to go." Mother says to mum. She nods and takes her scythe, after I took the katana from the handle.

We run through the palace grounds, looking for our escape route. A group of soldiers with a snowflake on their chest open fire on us and mother gets hit. Blood's scent hits my nose and my mind stops. Mum looks around to me and is startled as she watches my eyes turn black. I slowly turn and walk up too the soldiers, who are extremely confused by my actions so far. When I reach the closest one. I reach behind me and pull the katana free while slashing through him and his gun in the same motion, the downslash splits the second in half while I spin the katana around and thrust it through the thirds chest immediately after I rip the blade free while jumping towards the forth, slicing his head clean of finally finishing the combo by ramming the blade through the fifth mans head.

Mum takes the katana from me and hands it to mother, they're both scared of what I just did. The fear is clear in both set's of eye's. But dispite this mum hands over her scythe. "Listen to me Raven, find Sapphire and meet us by the secret garden. Do you understand?" "Yes mummy." "Go!" I dash away, clearing the courtyard in seconds. I'm on the west wall of the palace grounds when I see the full number of troops sent.

"Doesn't look good for your family." I turn my head to the left and see an old man dressed in a black cloak, holding a simple scythe and a dusty old leather bound book. "Perhaps I can help you. Want to make a deal? Your full abilities and knowledge unlocked and your wolven side set free, in return for every soul attacking you and your kingdoms people? How does that sound child?" I look out over the huge army attacking the kingdom and look back to the black cloaked man. "Yes." My mum's scythe glows and another shape comes out of it's shadow. The new shadow takes shape and there on the floor lies another scythe. The new scythe is smaller and has a gun muzzle where the blade attaches to the handle. I reach out a wrap my fingers around the shaft when fire flows through my veins. Centuries of scythe style combat runs throughout my mind. My muscles tear them selves apart and istantly repair themselves. Bone's shatter to dust then rebuild stronger than before. For three minutes I suffer hell itself, but when its over, I know I can fight them all. "Were is my youngest sister, Sapphire Rose?" "She's among an army of hunters loyal to Ozpin." I nod at his answer and walk down the stairs to the main square of Ailein.

"YOU, BOY! STOP AND LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" A soldier screams at me. Turning to face him, I raise the Scythe's muzzle at him and his men. "You invade my parents kingdom, murder my friends their families. Then you and your men have the nerve, no the audacity to raise your weapons against me. What Fucking Right Do You Have To Order Me! WHAT FUCKING RIGHT DO YOU OR YOUR MEN HAVE FOR THE DEATH'S YOU'VE ALL CAUSED?! PREPARE YOUR CASES TO YOUR GOD'S FOR MY NAME IS RAVEN AND I WILL BE THE REAPER THAT KILLS YOU ALL FOR TODAY'S ACTION!" I finish, screaming in his face.

I charge to the left of his group, swinging my slash up and across. The blade cuts through him like a hot knife through butter. The bladed wire whip on the end of my scythe cut the same line through the two men behind him. Scythe still mid rotation slashes the man behind the whip finishing cutting through him. The last man of the group receives a .50 cal, bullet through his head. "Fear me for tonight I am the little reaper of Ailein." I whisper, turning to the several new squads. "And all of you will fall by my scythe." I say, a sinister smile forming on my face.

Their screams rang out to the night skies as the mass slaughter begins. I tear limbs and heads from bodies, the wire whip trailing my scythe's blade tearing two or three bodies behind the target to pieces. My bullets destroys skulls and ribcages like glass bells. Their blood rains down, covering me, soaking me head to foot. The water in the fountain turns red as the blood of thirty thousand fighters flows into the water supply.

"The reaper has spoken and I have completed the deal, now watch as I use my power to cleanse the world of corruption."

Two days after Ailein. Summer's POV.

We find a cave close to Ailein, big Raven is nursing Ru while Yang's asleep on my legs near the mouth of the cave. The screams from the soldiers died of hours ago, I've been howling every ten minutes since. I was about to howl again when I hear my little boy's howls. I release the howl building, the loudest I've done so far. Ten more minutes later and he appeared soaked from the storm raging outside. "Raven! Come over by the fire and get warm."

I watch him walk over to the fire, cuddling up with Yang and Ru. The scene is so cute it almost melts my heart, his tail wraps around Yang along with Ru's. Braunwen walks over to me and I wrap my tail around her. "We'll need to seal his power away, we'll need Yang as a key. Also Ru as a replacer for you in case anything happens to you." I nod and curl up into her.

Three years later. Two hundred miles west of vale. Yang's POV.

Ruby is four, Yang is six and Raven is eight.

I sit next to the fire holding Ruby close to keep her warm. Winters are hard without mama Raven around. Mummy and Brother are out hunting for food, pelts and fresh water. We moved to this cave today and we need to be well supplied. Ruby stirs in her sleep, her silver eyes opening slowly and cuddles up groggery with me. "Where's mummy Yangy?" "Out hunting sweety, they'll be home soon." Feeling her nod in to my ribs I smile and run my fingers through her hair, keeping an eye on the entrance of the cave.

Half an hour later and Summer comes in, carrying a couple of rabbits by their ears. "Is she sleeping?" She asks quietly, I nod and look up at her. Her white cloak was stained with red patches, no new one's luckily. "Where's big bro?" "Outside skinning a deer. He'll be in soon." She says softly taking of her cloak as I lie down with Ru, she covers us up as Raven walks in. His arms and legs covered with chain tattoos, a few padlocks spread out generously through out the design.

He sits at the mouth of the cave, his scythe in his lap as he keeps an eye out for threats to our pack. Mum cooks some of the rabbit and gently shakes Ru awake and gives her and I the meat she cooks.

When we finish eating, we cuddle with mummy and she sings us our favourite song. "Red like roses fills my dreams, leading me to the place you rest." Ru's eyes glow in the shadow of Summer when she starts singing. "White is cold and always yearning, waiting for a royal test." Raven's eyes are glowing as he stares out into the darkness. "Black the beast descends from darkness." Ruby's fallen asleep by this point, my eyes are getting heavy as she continues to sing. "Blue the sky above the clouds, lighting up our world." A tear breaks free from my eyes, remembering Sapphire. "Yellow beauty burns... Gold." She finishes in a quiet whisper, her smile is the last thing I see as I fall asleep.

Two years later. Same cave. Raven's POV.

Ruby's six, Yang's eight, Raven's ten

Me, Yang and Ru are running through the forest, playing with a wolf pack living close to our cave. "Stop!" I order, smelling a new few scents. Ru and Yang come over to me as I'm pulling shadow Masane, from my scythe's handle. Yang activates her gauntlets that she found as I hand Ruby my katana. As we sneak closer to the source of the scents, we see a group of faunaus pointing guns at a cat faunaus. Her hands are covering her ears as she kneels. "Alright here's the plan girls, Yang when I have them distracted you attack the left flank while Ru rushes the cat tackling her into the bush. Any questions?" They both shake their heads, so I nod and carefully track Yang as she sneaks around to her position. I walk out of my cover silently as I turn dark trinity to scythe form, then tapping one of the men on his shoulder. He startles and spins as I slash his throat with my scythe. As the muzzle lines up with the left guy, I pull the trigger, speeding the slash up and slicing the guy's head off on the right, as left guys head explodes. Yang pounces on one as red rose petals fly by and the last two's head fall off. I take one of the masks to show mum and walk over to Ruby and the cat. She looks up at us, fear in her eyes. "Hi I'm Ruby, that's Yang, and he's Raven. What's your name?" Ru asks holding a hand out to the cat. "B..b..blake, b..Blake Bella..donna." She answers after a few seconds of silence, accepting Ru's help.

We lead her to the cave and I hand mum the mask. She looks at it carefully and nods as I dump the weapons in the corners. She turns to look at Blake with questioning eye's. "We saved her from the masked men, her names Blake Belladonna. We couldn't just leave her mum." Yang answers. Summer look turns serious as she stands, walking towards Blake. "Who were the masked men?" "The whitefang, miss." "Why are they here?" "To kill me miss." "Why?!" "I stole food from them for my family. They tracked me back to my home and shot my family there. Then dragged me out here to use as bait to trap Beowulf's here." Summer looked at Blake for a few minutes in silence as she thinks of what to do. "Ok, you can stay. But you help Ru and Yang with their chores." Blake nods happily and hugs Summer.

Two week later. Two miles from the cave. Summers POV.

I watch as Blake and Ru swim in the lake while Raven and Yang spar with each other. Yang thinks she's got the upper hand because crouches after she punches him in his stomach, but I recognise the stance and its a wolven stance. He lunges forward low and fast, catching one of her legs as he passes causing her to face plant the floor. "Match! Raven wins!" I cheer, he walks over to Yang and lifts her up and hugs her. "Your getting better but you need to practice more." He whispers to her. She nods and walks over to the lake.

Raven's bead snaps up suddenly and he goes completely still. I pull out blanc rose and he pulls out dark trinity. "Yang, take Ru and Blake back to the cave!" I order, she nods and the three girls run. Raven runs north and disappears in the foliage. Two whitefang soldiers leap from then the trees, I slash my scythe in an arc catching the two midleap, the blade impaling both. I tear it free and reverse the spin of my scythe, which smashes into their sides, launching them into a nearby tree. Three more charge me, sword ready to slash downwards. Using my semblance, I warp to the side of them and fire the rifle part of my scythe. The bullet hits the first sending him flying into the second, both of them getting impaled by a tree. The third swings his sword at my throat as I spin blanc up to meet the blade. Sparks fly as metal strikes metal, I spin blanc disarming then smashing the blades blunt side into his head knocking him out. Three arrows fly past my head as I roll forwards, bringing blanc up to bare as I rise. The woman lunges forwards and I backflip out of range while firing blanc at her. Suddenly she vanishes and I feel something smash into the back of my head. My vision darkens as I roll over and see her looming over me. Her sword raised to plunge into my chest. The last thing I see is the sword start its decent before I black out entirely.

Half an hour later. Back at the cave. Raven's POV.

I walk into the cave and see Yang, Ru and Blake sitting around the fire. "Where's mum?!" "She stayed at the lake. We thought she was with you." Yang answers, I turn and run out of the cave. Running as fast as I can I reach the lake in minuets and start looking around for a sign. The first thing I smell is blood in the air, shit not good! I follow the smell and it lead me to a trail the ground soaked in mums blood. I leads to the tree line, that's were I find blanc. I keep following the blood when something smashes into my head, knocking me down and out.

Twenty-ish minutes later.

I jolt awake from the intense pain in my tail, the forest around me is burning! I jump to my feet and notice the white cloak with the red velvet inside and blanc lying on the ground next to me. I grab them both and run back to the cave. After arriving, I spin around while activating all the ice dust inside of me, aiming a punch to the floor, ice immediately spreads around our cave, effectively shutting us away from the inferno. I've pushed way to hard against my restraints, pushing my aura to its absolute limit. My body drops in exhaustion and my vision turns to black.

Yang's POV.

Holy crap! Wait where's Summer? I walk over to Raven and notice the cloak. Tears swell in my eyes as I grab Raven and pull him closer to the fire. 'Summer can't be dead! She just dropped them!' My mind screams as I sit down, putting Raven's head on my lap and stroking his ears. I noticed mum doing this once. Ru and Blake walk over to the cloak and lay it over Raven, then sit either side of me and hug me from both sides as we let our silent tears fall.

Three years later. Fifteen miles inside the emerald forest from vale. Blake's POV.

Ruby's nine, Yang and Blake are twelve and Raven's fourteen

Raven stands over the last Beowulf's corpse, his scythe's blade coated in Grimm blood. He's completed the villages mission, and a few extra like the twelve mid size deathstalkers and the five extra packs of Beowulfs. I tap his shoulder, causing him to relax and switch his scythe to shotgun mode. I look around and take pictures on Summers scroll as proof. He walks over to me and waves his hand in a sign to follow him. I nod and we walk back to the small village to collect our pay. "What are we doing with the money this time? Us girls need some supplies." I finish in a teasing tone. He just shrugs and says. "You lot can have what's left after we get supplies for our weapons." His voice sends shivers down my spine, no matter how many times I hear that tone, I'm still shit scared of it. "Ok. Thank you Raven."

We arrive back in the village at midday, the villagers pull their children inside or into their sides, just to save them from the gore covering Raven. We go to the village hall and bang on the door. "Hold on. I'm coming!" A few seconds pass before an elderly woman opens the door. She gasps when she catches the sight of Raven. "We've come to collect the payment for the Grimm extermination and talk about the extra Grimm that were close to your village." I say as professionally as I can. She nods and waves us inside. She runs of to probably fetch a money box or something when a maid comes over. "Would either of you like a drink?" "Do you have honey and lemon tea and a mocha?" The maid looks thoughtful for a minute, then nods her head. "Yes we have both, would you one of each?" "Yes please, but can you use some cups your boss won't mind being thrown out. Grimm blood is hard to clean off stuff?" " Of course, I'll be back shortly." She bowed and walked away. The lady of the house come back and sits behind her desk and she looks up at us. "Five thousand for the five Beowulf packs." She says, putting a stack of notes to one side. "Now for the extra Grimm you mentioned." She says and Raven speaks up for the first time since entering the house while I search for average prices for Grimm kill. "A dozen mid sized deathstalkers. The average is five hundred each, but means they weren't part of the arranged hunt, then I'll charge three hundred each. Also there was an extra five packs around your village. I'll charge two thousand extra. So that's five thousand for the original hunt plus three thousand six hundred for the deathstalkers and two for the extra five packs. Which equals ten thousand six hundred." The old woman nods as the maid walks in and hands me and Raven our drinks. "Ten thousand six hundred. Thank you for this service." She bows respectively. We nod and finish our drinks, place our cups in the bin and take the money bag she offers. We're led to the front door when the maid removes her hat to show us her ears. Her fox ears. "Mistress doesn't mind our kind, just for future reference." She smiles and nods her head at us. We smile and wave bye to the fox faunus and head back to our cave. "It's Ru's birthday tomorrow, I was thinking of organising a small party for her. What do you think?" I turn to him and smile. "I think what ever you do, she'll enjoy it. She loves you and Yang." He studies me out of the corner of his eyes. "She loves you too ya know. You and Yang was there for her when I was out getting food and stuff. You two were with her more than I was." I nod and wrap an arm around him. "We looked after Ru so you could get us the food we needed to survive. Ru understands this, she loves you the most, you sacrificed alot more than us. You haven't even mourned Summer but you keep going for her and Yang." He smiles and looks at the sky. "Me and Yang look after you too, your a member of our pack too." He says hugging me.

When we get back too the cave, Ru and Yang are outside playing with a wolfcub in the grass. Ru see's me and zips over using her semblance, red rose petals leaving a trail behind her. "Look look! Loom at what I can do Raven!" She squeals happily, zipping all over the place. "Oh really! I'm still faster lil sis!" I call after her. Using my semblance to catch her mid run, lifting her into the air and catching her in a hug. She giggles happily and snuggles into me as I walk back to Yang and Blake. They had big smiles on there faces when I got to them. "See I told you." Blake says smiling a little wider.

The next day. Ruby's POV. Dawn.

I woke up extra early today and ran outside, using my semblance to get a decent run up at a tree. I leap from four feet away and climbed the tree up to the third branch of the apple tree. Sitting on the branch I take a massive bite out of the fruit and watch the rest of the sunrise. "Pass me one will ya?" I start at the voice and nearly fall out of the tree. Raven catches me before I fall and I get him an apple.

Raven POV.

"We're going into vale today to celebrate your birthday. You know what that means? Right?" "Yay! Portal jumping!" She whisper yells, but then her smile drops. "But won't that make you really tired?" She asks quietly. I pull her into a hug and whisper. "It's worth it to see you smile sis." She nods and smiles at me.

We sit in the tree while the other two get ready and to freshen up. They walk over to our tree and we throw them a couple of apples, Yang looks up and waves at us. "Happy Birthday, Birthday Girl!" Yang yells up. "Yeah, Happy Birthday Ruby!" Ru's smile grows even bigger and she jumps out of the tree. "Yang, Blake. We're going... PORTAL JUMPING!" At this Yang snaps her head up to me frowning slightly. I mouth, 'I'll be alright, promise.' "Portal jumping?" Blake questions. "Raven will run to vale and open a portal from there to here. We'll jump through. Portal jumping." Yang tells blake, who in turn snaps her head up to me. "I'll be fine, I run using my semblance for up to sixty miles a day. So fifteen won't be a problem. Blake get the money, Yang get Ru cleaned up and Ru after your keep an eye out for the portal. See ya soon." I say dashing away.

Yang's POV.

I watch as Raven's petals land and settles, then take Ru to the small stream to clean her up a bit. Blake comes over and hugs Ru, kissing her cheeks while a small blush lights up her cheeks. I smile to myself and continue washing. I put my hair into pigtails and wear my yellow cloak and Ru wears her red one. When we commented on how cool Raven looked in his, Raven used some of the money he earns for some material to make our cloaks, only I know he's made one for Blake. I only know because I'm ment to give it to her about now. Crap! I rush over to my bed and pick up the cloak and then walk over to Blake. "Here, Raven didn't want you to get cold today." I say smiling at her. She unfurls the cloak and pins attaches the pins to her shirt and connected the chain. "It's so light and warm! How?" I smiled at her shocked look. "Raven's infused all the elements of dust. He can make magical symbols and seals. He raises the temperature to one that's comfy then seals the heat to the thread and felt. He also enchanted the outside to making it extra tough and weather proof." She looks up to me and she starts to tear up. "He made it as a welcome to the family present. But he forgot to give it to you." She wipes away her tears and smiles brightly at me.

"GUYS! RAVEN'S HERE!" Me and Blake run out of the cave and up to Raven and Ru when I see the portal swirling. I walk over to the portal and get myself ready for the trip. Ru is bouncing on her toes exitedly Blake is hugging Raven when I look back. I look at Ru and smile. "You ready sis?" She nods determinedly and we all gather around the portal, I turn to Blake and grab her hand. "Us two first, ready?" She gulps and nods. "One, two, three, JUMP!" She jumps through just a little bit after me and I catch her before she stumbled. Ru is next, laughing and jumping all around us before she stops and looks around. Raven's last to step through and closes the portal. "Ru you hold Blake's and Yang's hand while I gather some supplies. OK?" She nods and grabs both of our hands. Raven gives me a hundred lein and points to a cafe on the other side of the park. "I'll be a couple of hours tops." I nod and give him a hug and give him a reassuring look and a salute. He laughs and ruffles my hair, to which I get a funny feeling. Huh? I hand over the list me and Blake wrote last night. I turn and lead the other two towards the café.

Blake's POV.

"Hey Blake, what do you want to drink?" Yang asks. I look up at the menu and see my second favourite drink. "Oh, oh can I have a strawberry mocha please?" "Really? They make them!? I want one to please?" Ru speaks up and Yang laughs affectionately. "Of course you can Ru, your the birthday girl after all." Yang finishes by tilting her head and closing her eyes. "Wait! It's the little one's birthday?" Yang nods and tells the cashier that Ru is ten years old. "Really! That's so cool!" The cashier says/squeals walking over to the baskets behind her. She comes back and puts three packs of homemade strawberry cookies on our tray. "Happy birthday!" She says showing us to a window table.

An hour later and Raven comes in and sits next to us and hugs Ru. "Here Ru, mom sent you this." He says handing her an envelope. She opens it slowly and reads the front of the card and then opens the card and five hundred lein falls out. She reads the message inside and collets all the money up. That's when Raven hands us five hundred lein each. "This is for clothes and toiletries. Oh and one more thing." He hands us each a scroll in our colours. "They're prepaid scrolls and should have enough credit to last until Yang's birthday." We all nod and put them securely in hidden pockets.

Two hours later. Ruby's POV. (Yes I'm nicking the name from saints row) Nobody loves me. (Gothic/emo clothes shop.)

"Ooooooo look at this Blake, it has adjustable straps and it's easy to increase the size." I say showing Blake, she smiles and looks at my outfit. (Normal ruby just on a younger ruby.) "I think it's missing something..." She says making a thinking face. Then suddenly she darts away and returns with two silver crosses connected to each other with a small elegant silver chain. "Perfect!" Blake squeals. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. "Yeah." "How much is the lot?" "One fifty for each complete look, but the lady says she'll give me all four with two sets of boots for five hundred. The boots alone are worth two hundred!" "Come on then let's get them and pay up then get a drink." I nod and follow Blake to the stall owner when Yang finds us. "Hey you two, how you doing?" "We are almost finished Yang, Ru only needs to pay and we're done." Yang nods and leads us back to Raven, who also has a new look. Dressed in all black, he has combat boots, baggy jeans with a scythe design on the pockets. A black hoody with a pair of scythes crossed with roses in a red tribal design and finally a black trench coat with silver crosses on the shoulders, and straps on the back of the coat where dark trinity and blanc rose fits perfectly. "Cool look Raven."

After a filling meal and a couple of drinks mainly coffee, Raven opens a portal back to the cave. Me, Yang and Blake play in the clearing just outside our cave. The sun is starting to set when thousands of black rose petals fly out of the cave. Yang charges in, gauntlets activating as she runs. Blake draws her sword and stands infront of me. Her stance screaming come get some.

Yang and Raven walks out after five minutes covered in a light coloured dust. They then activate their aura and shake themselves vigorously, starting the dust off then sending the dust all over the medow. Roses, tulips and moon flowers sprout up to full maturity and blooming in seconds. The fruit trees grow their fruits and drops them to the floor. Me and Blake grabs a basket each and start to collect the fallen fruit while Yang collects the flowers. "Hey Ruby! Come here!" Raven yells. I run over and stop next to him, staring in shock. Strawberries, black berries, black currents and red currents. I pluck a strawberry and put it in my mouth and chew. OMG it's so good! The mewl that escapes me makes Raven smile. "Happy birthday, lil wolf." He says hugging me and kissing my forehead.

Three years later. The small village Raven and Blake did the hunt for. Yang's POV.

Ruby's thirteen, Yang and Blake fifteen and Raven's seventeen.

Me and Ru has a market stall where we sell any of the excess fruit and preserves we make. Raven and Blake have another stall where they sell Grimm leathers or carvings from Grimm bones and plates. Their stall is always popular and they sell everything that they bring. "Hello Holly, what would you like today." The little redhead infront of me smiles and points at the strawberries. "Can I have two leins of strawberries please Yang?" I smile and pick up two bags of the fruit and hand them over. "Thanks Yang!" She cheers happily. I watch as she skips away.

"Rubes if you keep eating the stock, we won't sell much." I say as she sneaks another berry. "Sorry." She says while smiling. "Yang, Ruby get everyone to the edge of the village now!" We hear Blake yell from behind us. We turn and see Blake running to us slashing at the two Ursa infront of her. Then a black blur cuts across the two bears and they explode into black rose petals. Raven stand at the villages entrance, both his and summers scythes in full scythe modes. Blake runs pasts us as we start shouting warnings about the Grimm. Blake throws the jar and it shatters creating a portal. "COME ON PEOPLE! GO THROUGH THE PORTAL!' Blake starts yelling.

Raven's POV.

"Power release level zero. Requested." I say aloud as time slows to a crawl. "Level zero request granted." Yang's permission. "Level zero request granted." Ruby's permission. "Level zero granted. Restrictions lifted." Blake's permission.

The chains tattoo's started moving towards my fingers, the padlocks reform into steel and fall to the floor. The chains fall rattling like crazy. Once the last chain hit the floor my aura skyrockets, the power radiating from me in waves of red lightning arcs. My vision sharpens, my hearing range increases, my sence of smell hightens in accuratcey to the point I know where each drop of sweat is on a grimms body. All the elemental dusts in my body activates sending each element to a different limb. "Now I will show you Grimm why you shouldn't mess with me."

Blake's POV.

After the improf light show and his aura increases to around a thousand percent, I grab my scroll and start recording the action. Ru and Yang shuts the portal when the last of the villagers goes through. Raven starts walking towards the charging Grimm, the nevermores reach directly above him when they explode. Raven scythe hasn't moved from his side, but the barrel is smoking. The Beowulfs encircle him and they all leap at once. Raven's blocked from the cameras vision. Then red glowing lines spreads from the centre. Their blood starts spraying from the lines, followed by a massive fire ball incinerating fiftyish of the wolves while the others just start falling apart. He's not even swinging the scythes, unless he's moving too fast for anything to see! Oh my God, this isn't a fight to defend a village. It's a slaughter of Grimm.

Now the Ursas have joined the massacre, their limbs flying away from their bodies before the bodies turn to bloody mist. A few got passed Raven and charged for Yang before they explode too, covering Yang in blood. "Argh! Fuck it Raven, do you know how long I'll need to be scrubbing for now!" All we hear in response is his laughter, and it scared the shit out of me.

Deathstalkers entered halfway through the Ursas wave. Not like it bothered him, their bodies just disintegrated. That's when the dragon showed up, and the rest of the Grimm turned to a bloody mist. Now there's only Raven and the dragon left.

He points the scythes at the dragon and opens fire, the shots scratch and crack the beasts armour, but that's all. He charges the dragon and the scythes leave shallow slashes, but again, nothing major. Then the dragon smashed its paw into him and send him through the walls, then launches a fireball after him. The explosion stops the three of us dead in our tracks. Until we hear his laughter again. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE FUCKING GOT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He scream and sends a massive amount of lightning into its mouth. It's eyes explode, and Raven then uses a super charged burst shot from both scythes at the empty eye sockets, the shots cause the back of its head to explode. Only this time me, Ru and Yang get covered. The chains and locks vanish and his tattoo's reappear. "Power restrictions returned. All locks engaged and locked down." He says as his eyes roll into the back of his head and collapses to the ground, smacking his head on a low brick wall.

"RAVEN!" Yang screams and runs over to him. It starts to rain when she reaches him, heavily, quickly soaking us all. It's three miles to the cave, and we need the medical stuff now. I hear the shatter of glass and the whirl of a portal, I turn and see Ru standing next to the portal. I turn to Yang. "Yang, Yang!" She looks up to me. "Can you lift him?" She nods and picks him up bridal style, but she was struggling. Me and Ruby goes through the portal, followed by yang she runs up to the cave and places him by the fire while Ru fetches medical kits and I fetch ice dust to help with the burns. When we get back to the fire pit, Yang is sat there crying with his head on her knees unconscious while running her fingers through his hair. Ru hands me a kit and runs of as I kneel next to him and lift his hair to find the gash on his head. Taking an antiseptic wipe and some surgical spirit, and clean the wound up. Then stitch it close.

I spend half an hour patching him up and then Ru comes back into the cave with blanc and trinity. I hand Yang the wipes and tell her to clean him up. Walking over to Ru I kneel next to her and pull her into a hug. "He'll be okay Ru, he's too stubborn to be beaten up by a wall." She looks up to me and pulls me into what I thought was going to be a hug, when I feel her lips on mine.

Two years academy. Ruby rose POV.

Ruby's fifteen Yang and Blake's seventeen and Raven's nineteen.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Blake yells across the hall. I turn, seeing her and Yang running down the hall. Raven cheats, disappearing in an explosion of black rose petals and reappears next to me. He hands me the new barrel I ordered a week ago, I sling the case over my shoulder and wait for Yang and Blake to catch up. Yang reaches us first hugging Raven while Blake slips her hand into mine. "That band you like has a new album out, do you want to go pick it up after classes?" "Yeah, maybe we can catch a movie after...?" "Of course." Blake finishes, kissing my cheek. I pull my hood up over my head and kiss her.

We head towards the smithy to fix my weapon crescent rose. I fired her too fast and far too long, which in turn melted the barrel. 'Bloody Beowulf's.' Blake nudges me, her eye's asking what's up. "I need to repair crescent, she broke in the middle of a fight with a pack of Beowulf's."

10 o'clock same day. Downtown Vale.

I stand listening to my new album, while also listening to the armed men robbing the store with my wolf ears. I hear one closing in behind me, I turn and deliver a running spin kick, knocking him out, then drop kick another through the window. I land on the street crescent rose shifting to scythe form. Spinning her around my body. I finish by burying the blade in the tarmac of the road. "Interesting. Get her." The boss says, jerking his head towards me. They charge towards me, I swing around the shaft of crescent, delivering a drop kick to his face. Pulling Crescent from the road, I swing her in a wide arc and smash her into another goons face while using the blade to hamstring the last.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well red, it was interesting meeting you, but this is where we part ways." The boss says lifting his stick as a sight pops up. He fires as I spin Crescent upside down and fire, propelling me into the air. When I land I look for him and see him climbing a fire escape. Using crescent I fly up to the roof just after him. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" He stops at the building ledge as a bullhead flies up. "Persistent." He climbs aboard while I'm blinded by the light, throwing a red crystal at me he yells "END OF THE LINE RED!" Then fires at me, laughing like a psycho. A purple and black cape fills my vision as well as a purple glyth, taking the blast from the explosion. I look at the woman who saved me and instantly recognised Glynda Goodwitch, one of the best huntresses and teacher at Beacon academy.

After fighting for a few minutes, I notice the bullhead about to fly away. So I switch Crescent Rose to her rifle mode and open fire. The pyromancer blocks all my shots, the with a wave of her arm casts several fire spells at mine and Glynda's feet. Using her crop, she pushes me forward while handspring out of the blast zone. The bullhead flies away. "Your a huntress, right? Can I have your autograph?" Her scroll goes of and she answers. Another bullhead hovers and she tells me to get on. Inside I receive a sight I never thought I'd see. Raven with dark trinity on his lap. "Here, call Blake and tell her you'll be late." He says throwing his scroll at me.

"What are you doing here?" "They're taking us to Beacon. I think they'll offer you a place there." "Oh, but what about you?" "Maybe."

We arrive at Beacon, exiting the bullhead after getting our scythes back. I turn to Glynda. "Can I make a phone call, my girlfriend was expecting me an hour ago?" The caped blonde nods and stands at the edge of the landing pad. I dial Blake and wait for her to answer. "Err. Hi Raven, I swear I didn't get her involved in anything." "Baby, calm down, its me." "RUBY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "Blake calm down. I swear, I'm fine." "Me and Yang are worried sick, wait Rave's with you?" "Yeah we're being interviewed by Ospin." "So you might be coming to Beacon with us?" "Rave seems to think so." Glynda starts walking back over and I sigh internally. "I got to babe, I love you." "Love you to Rube's, talk to you soon." I hang up and me and Raven walk over to Glynda. "Raven Necro, please go with professor Ozpin and he will test your ability. Miss Ruby Rose, you will come with me."

Raven's POV

Ozpin stands across from me, sword in hand ready to strike. 'This will be quick.' I drop into my favourite combat stance, crouching low like a wolf ready to strike, my tail swaying back and forth, my wolf ears alert. Ozpin right hand twitches and my secondary semblance activates. My left eye blackens completely, my right looks like a clock face. I smirk and charge, black rose petals trailing behind me. I throw an uppercut followed by a spin kick followed up with a modified roundhouse kick, powering him into the floor. The black tendril that come from the dust cloud is ment to be clear and virtually impossible to see but thanks to my black eye, I see it coming jumping over and dodging it effortlessly. Ozpin emerges from the dust in a full on charge. 'Hmm this is getting fun but I have a record to maintain.' I dash forward going so fast that even the high-speed cameras can't keep up. Ending the dash with a side kick to the gut I send him flying through four six feet thick concrete walls before he stops.

I look up at the clock and smile. '59.5 seconds. Only just intact.' Ozpin limps over and looks towards the clock too. "Well done, the rumours about you are true. Though I must ask, how are you so powerful?" "My faunous side is a King Wolf Reaper. Plus in order to save my sis and our adopted sister, I accepted a deal from the reaper. Only problem is it went wrong and I still gain power from my kills." "Hmm I see. Would you like to be a hunter?" "Our whole group would, but we couldn't apply because we don't have a house." Ozpin looked thoughtful then nods to himself. "Glynda, come here." He turns to the doors and waits beside me. The blonde from earlier enters with Ruby. "Yes Prof. Ozpin?" "Grab a bullhead and go with miss and master rose we have more students to pick up." He turns to me and smiles. "Welcome to Beacon prince of Ailein. It'll be interesting to have roses back here." I smile back and follow Glynda and Ruby to the bullhead.

35 minutes later. Deep in forever fall.

Glynda steps out first despite my warnings, seven red dots line up with vital points and a warning is shouted out. "STATE YOUR BUSINESS HUMAN!" "OII. I'M A HUMAN TOO YOU KNOW!" "YES, BUT WE TRUST YOU." "I've had enough of this.!" I say walking past Glynda. "IT'S US YOU BUNCH OF JACKASSES!" Seven masked people walk towards us, FAD rifles still trained on Glynda. "Dopple lower the gun. She's here to pick us up." "Huh?" "We're going to beacon." Dopples clones vanish and he leads the way to our cave. "How many are here?" "Sevenish. Me, yang, Blake, Rube's, Neo, Dopple and a new one but I dunno her name yet." "I see. How many are you are scythe wielder's?" "Just me and sis. Yang's a brawler, Neo uses akeido and a umbrella thing infused with dust. Blake uses a Katana with a gun as a handle. You saw Dopple and his gun. The new girl's a mage." We walk over to a small looking cave, and Neo leaps at me. I hold her close and kiss her cheek. "Go help pack, we're going to Beacon." She smiles, turns and runs into the cave. "RUBES! DEATH STALKERS!" A whirlwind of red rose petals and Ruby is beside me, Crescent Rose read to strike. I pull out Dark Trinity and we both run towards the grim. "Three dead ahead, cut front and backs stingers then attack the middle and finally finish the the others. Ready?" She nods and we charge. I cut the front one stinger which impales it then turn to the middle one, Ruby copying me, our scythes turning it to confetti then I axe kick the front one's stinger deeper into the brain, killing it. Ruby uses the blunt end of Crescent as a hammer, driving it to the same depth as mines at.

I walk over to her and throw my arm round her. "Good job sis." "Wonder is she thinks so to?" Ruby answers pointing at a gobsmacked Goodwitch. "Like the display miss Goodwitch?" "You two won't have a problem at beacon. Hell even seasoned vets have trouble with two deathstalkers, yet you two killed three in seconds." She says in amazement. Me and Ruby look at each other and smile. "Think we should tell her our secret?" "Nah, let 'em figure it out."

The three of us head back, the bullhead loaded and waiting to leave, me and Ruby look at each other and grinned. Our scythes slashing through the trees either side of us, two alpha Beowulf's collapse dead and we climb into the bullhead.

Next day. Ruby's POV

I awake to Neo nudging me, looking up to her she points to Cardin Winchester punching Blake. I scramble to my feet and run towards them. "RAVEN WAKE UP!" I jump in to the air, delivering an axe kick to his shoulder. He let's go of Blake just as the deep growling reaches my ears. Raven jumps over us, spin kick connecting with Cardin's head, sending him flying. When Cardin's horizontal Raven axe kicks him into the floor. The floor cracking where his body connects with the floor.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Raven was still in a wolf combat stance, waiting for someone to attack. Ozpin walks over and looks at the scene. "What happened here?" "This dick was attacking my pack. Ruby has the one he was attacking so I gave him what he deserved." Ozpin turns to look at me and Blake, I was still snarling at Cardin. "I see, wake him." He says to Raven.

Raven slaps Cardin's cheek, starting the bully awake. Once awake he shooves him towards Ozpin. "Mister Winchester, as well as the small kicks from master Necro you will also receive two months of grim patrol. I will not condone racism." Cardin walks away swearing and Ozpin turns to Raven and holds his hand out. Raven comes out of his combat stance and shakes Ozpins hand. "Go to the launch pads, your initiation starts in an hour, same as the rest of your pack."

An hour later and we find ourselves on launch pads staring into the emerald forest. Raven standing beside me, Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company on his left. Blake is beside me with Neo on her right. Winchester and his goons are beside Wiess the rest of the pack Lining up beside Neo and the final four was made up of a hammer wielding ginger, a calm and collected marital artist, a gladiator red head and a blonde kid with a shield sword combo. The last looked so far out of his comfort zone he was on the moon. 'Great hope I don't get him.' Raven's launched into the forest and disappears in a cloud of black petal's. I look ahead and seconds later I'm flying.

Emerald forest. Neo POV.

I jump from tree to tree looking for either Raven or Ruby when I hear gunfire. 'Sounds like Dopple, nah I'll keep looking.' Ten seconds later I find dopples corpse and at least thirty Beowulf's. "Wouldn't go that way if I was you." I look down in surprise and see Raven staring at the wolves. He looks up and smiles at me. I jump down for him to catch me. He puts me on the ground and we walk into the clearing.

I bow and hold the pose while Raven unslings Dark Trinity twirling it around expertly. The Beowulf's charge at us and Raven charged as well. The scythe wielder killed four in the first swing. I take the slim dagger from my parasol and slash one across the throat and cartwheel over another then thrust my dagger into a thirds throat, I turn to meet the one I flipped over and ram my weapon through it's skull. I turn back and notice Raven has destroyed over half of the other wolves.

Ruby's POV.

I'm running through the forest looking for any of the pack. Well apart from Dopple, his screams a sure indicator of his fate. I stop when the sounds of a battle reaches my ears. I unsling Crescent and sneak towards the noise. Weiss is in the the middle of a pack of Beowulf's. 'Shit, I didn't want her as a partner.' I use my semblance to move to her back. "Don't attack, I'm on your side." She starts and the wolfs charge. 'Damn it.'

I jump in the air and slash upwards cutting through four wolfs at once. I switch Crescent to rifle mode and open fire at the ones who got behind the white haired girl and before landing I switch Crescent back to full scythe mode and start spinning the scythe, killing three or four with each spin. When in front of me was cleared, I turn to see Weiss fighting three at the same time. The forth has got behind her. I run towards it, cutting it and the one who got past her guard in half and shoot the next one while she stabs the last one through the heart.

"I'm not like my family, I respect the faunas. Would you like to be partners?" She asks holding her hand out. I shake her hand. She smiles and we turn away from the carnage.

Blake's POV.

I follow Yang, hidden in the undergrowth of the forest. I silently stalk her, watching as she kill Beowulf's with one punch. "RUBY WHERE ARE YOU? Ruby, that you?" She says peeking behind a bush. "Nope!" She backflips away, the Ursa major's swipe misses barely. Then two of them charge out of the bushes. Yang starts throwing punches while dodging claws and swipes. "HAHAHAHA. You couldn't hit th..." She trails off, watching a single blonde hair fall to the floor. "You. YOU MONSTERS!" She yells, stamping her foot. Her eyes turn red and fire runs through her hair, she charges the first ursa and with each punch delivered a small explosion is caused on contact. The poor Ursa was dead after the first hit, but she hit it another eight or nine times. 'Just to make sure.'

I throw gambol into the back of the last Ursa hitting it's heart, Killing it instantly. "I coulda handled it." She says with a cocky smirk on her face.

Cinders POV.

I walk through the forest, using my fire to kill all grim I cross. As I'm walking around looking for a partner, I notice someone similar to Ruby, only instead of red and black, this girl wears blue and black. 'Hmm, I should contact Raven.' "You should but I think that is a waste of time." After I recover my dignity, I turn and see Raven and Neo looking at the girl. "Could be Sapphire. Let's go find out." Raven disappears in an explosion of black petals. Neo skips over and distracts the girl.

Raven's POV.

I silently appear behind the girl, Neo in front of her. I smell her scent and it's familiar, to much to be coincidence. "Sapphire, is that you?" The girl flips over Raven, unslinging a blue and black version of Crescent Rose. When she lands, she's in a stance Qrow uses. "How d..." She trails of, looking up at the red and white scythe. "Take it you remember the Blanc rose?" She nods slowly. "How do you have mum's scythe?" "I was with her when she died, I use it now and dual wielded it with Dark Trinity to defend your twin sister. Who's here by the way." The girl has tears in her eyes, as she reaches for me. "Your Raven Rose. Our older brother, right?" She says as her hand grabs my coat. Pulling her in for a hug and dropping to my knee's she cries on my shoulder while Cinder and Neo kept an eye out.

Half an hour later. Ruby's POV

"Well shit, how did we get in this mess?" I say, looking over to Raven, Neo, Cinder and Sapphire fighting a fucking drake, only dragons are higher. Turning my eyes to Jaune, Pryah, Nora and Ren fighting a deathstalker. Yang, Blake, me and Weiss are fighting a fucking nevermore. We need a plan. I start thinking while helping where I can. I look over to Raven and see my twin standing on Dark Trinity while Raven spins. Suddenly she flying towards me, blue rose petals trailing behind her, I leap in the air and catch her, landing while pulling out Crescent and Eclipse. "Raven sends me to help. Hehehe." "Welcome to the relm of the nevermore fellow crusader. Hahaha."

We open fire on the gargantuan bird, then an idea pops in to my head. "Team gather!" Weiss and Blake run over and Yang jumps from a tower close by. "Yang get it near the cliff, Weiss freeze it to the floor, Blake make a slingshot with Yang when she get back here. Me and sis are going for it's head." They nod and Yang runs up a tower jumping into its mouth, it turns towards the cliff. Weiss runs up and freezes the nevermore to the floor while Yang and Blake make the catapult from Blake's ribbon. Me and Sapphire jump on the ribbon while Weiss having returned, using her glyphs pulled us back. "Can you make the shot?" "Hmm, can I?" "Can y...?" "Of course I can!" Afterwitch she launches me and Sapphire at the nevermore, firing as we go. Weiss throws down two trails of glyphs and I glance over to sis and we smirk at each other, nod then run up the cliff face, dragging the grim with us. We reach the top and jump, crossing path's. The Scythe's slicing the birds head Clean of. We land kneeled with our scythes over our shoulders, blades crossing.

I look down and see Blake, Yang and Weiss cheering for our kill.

Raven's POV just before slinging Sapphire.

"Sapphire, get over here!" I order deflecting the slash from the drake. "Hi." "Jump on Trinity, I'll launching you at Rube's." She nods, stepping onto my scythe. I start spinning, going faster and faster. "Now!" And she let's go, flying towards Ruby. I turn and block the drakes strike with Shadow, (one half of Shadow Masane, a set of dust infused katana.) While slashing at its throat with Trinity. 'This is one for the books. How many people can brag about killing a drake during initiation.' Neo's jumped on the beast muzzle and blinded it. The drake shakes it's head viscously, throwing Neo towards the rocky cliff face. I lunge towards her, catching her and roll, taking the momentum. I put her on the floor and turn to the drake, activating my secondary semblance. The clock face spinning, time slows to a crawl. I walk towards the beast, dodging the swipe then swing Trinity, cutting it's front-left leg clean of. Jumping fifteen feet in the air and slam my scythe through it's throat, ripping the blade from it's throat.

Next day beacon auditorium. Ruby POV.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xio Long. You will be team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished and the cheers were deafening. Yang swept my up in a crushing bear hug, while Blake kissed my cheek and joined the hug. Weiss on the other hand seemed peeved.

"Sapphire Rose, Cinder Fall, Raven Rose and Neo Politan. You will be team SCRN (scorn). Lead by Sapphire Rose. Oh and congrats of the drake." Me, Yang and Blake run over and hug team SCRN. Weiss walks over and shakes Sapphires hand, then turns to Raven and freezes. "Any Schnee attitude and we'll be sparring, understand?" She nods and Neo taps his shoulder pointing at Cinder. "I'm hungry, fighting a drake does that."

Midnight. Beacons rooftop. Sapphire.

I sit on the rooftop, holding Eclipse close to me when the door behind me opens. "Hey phire, how you holding up." Ruby says coming over to me. "I'm coping, barely. I thought you were all dead." Tears fill my eyes as I speak with my older twin for the first time in ten years. "I've missed you all for so long. They told me that our mum was a terrorist-" "They said what?!" "That Summer was a terrorist and that you and Raven was too." Ruby pulls me into hug and strokes my ears softly. "Mom wasn't a terrorist, she was the queen. Raven was and still is our elite guard." "And I do very good work." Says Raven as he appears behind us, embracing us all in a hug.

After about ten minutes, we brake from the hug and I look at Ru. "What's with you and the cat anyways?" "Oh that's Blake she's my girlfriend." "Oh.. You mean your a...?" "Lesbian? Yeah never liked boys like that." "Oh.. Urm... I see." "You OK?" "Y. . I just thought m..most people are against that?" "Raven and mom always told me to be proud of myself and my heritage." I nod and look up to the stars. "Come on kiddie's time for bed."

Raven leads the way to our dorms, we're next door to each other so we can bang on the wall to communicate with each other. "Hey Ru, can I sleep with you? Its OK if Blake wants you to herself." "Let's go find out." Me and Ru enter team RWBYs dorm room, Blake coming over and hugging her. "You sleep with your sis tonight. Use it to catch up baby." Ruby nods and pulls me to her bed.

Raven's POV. Lunch time.

I see the guy who was beating up Blake pulling on a rabbit faunas girl ears, causing a low growl to escape my lips. Ruby and Sapphire tap my shoulders and nod. They go to the faunas girl's side, growling when they appear in clouds of blue and red petals. I charge the guy and side kick him in to the nearest wall. Walking over to him growling at his friends when they try to help. "You never learn do you prick. I'm always watching and if I see you bully another fauna. I'll beat you senseless. Understand?" He nods. I turn and see three people standing in front of my sisters so I walk over, Ru giving me a signal saying they're friendly. I go and get my packs food.

Neo sits next to me and kisses my cheek, grabbing a few cookies before me and Ru or Sapphire can eat them all. Weiss sits next to Yang, turning to me and giving me a look as if to say 'what did he do this time?' "Bullying a faunas girl." She nods and starts eating.

End of classes. Narrator POV.

Team RWBY and SCRN head towards their dorms, when Cardin and his little friends ambush the two teams. Or at least tries to.

Raven, Ruby and Sapphire draw their scythes, Blake pulling gambol shroud, and launch at the attacking group. Raven swings his scythe at Cardins head while Ruby jumps into the air. Sapphire and Blake sweeps at the two at the back legs tripping them flat on their face's. Ruby uses burst shot on the third knocking him out, while Raven using Trinity slices Cardins mace apart then swings the scythe handle at his head, knocking him and a few teeth out.

"Well that was different." Yang pipes up. Raven turns to the group and Neo grabs his hand, walking towards their dorms. Back in RWBYs dorm Yang and Blake are playing a game, Ruby is studying and Weiss is helping. "What type of faunus are you and your family?" "We're royal wolf reapers. Our type is the protector of all faunus, which means we have to be strong or we can't do our jobs right." "I see so where were you lot living?" "In a cave in forever fall forest until we came here."

Ravens POV. Emerald forest. Midnight.

I walk into the clearing where the forest temple is and start climbing up on to the ruins. When I reach the top I pull up my black hood, the wind rippling my black trench coat. I raise Dark Trinity, flipping the release on the second weapon of my scythe. Pulling on the end of my scythes shaft, out comes a katana. Matte black finished blade which can split it two called Shadow Masane.

Scythe in my right hand, katana in my left. I snap my head up to the sky and roar an unholy challenge to all Grimm near enough to hear me. Within seconds they roar back and Beowulf's are the first to arrive.

Leaping high into the air, I summasault and land in the middle of the wolves. Scythe and katana slashing through flesh and bone like butter, scythe spinning around dexterous fingers while the katana closes any gaps left in the scythes wake. Cutting through three at a time, the wolves don't last too long. Next to arrive are the Ursa minor and majors. I'm laughing as I cut down the Grimm slashing arms and heads of the Ursa, I cut through their ranks with sheer brutality. Their blood painting the ground and trees red. Three deathstalkers charge and I just turn and smirk at them, leaping into the air I slash the tails off two clean of. The third one impales me with it's stinger. Laughing at the deathstalker, I rip myself free and unleash a whirlwind of blades, dicing the deathstalker in smoking chunks.

Landing in a crouch, katana and scythe pointing outwards and I hear clapping behind me. I turn, seeing Neo slowly walking up to me smiling. Wrapping her arms around neck she looks into my eyes and pulls me into a small passionate kiss.

Professor port's class. Two weeks later. Sapphire's POV.

Sitting in between Ruby and Raven I try and stay awake through the lecture when suddenly, Ruby raises her hand and her next words shocks me and Weiss to the core. "Prof. Port half of what you have just said is bullshit." She states calmly. "You never stood beside the little reaper of Ailein. You didn't help defend OUR home in the slightest. And finally, it WAS NOT the Grimm that hit us at all!" Her aura started to spike, her voice carrying her anger now. "It was the combined forces of the white fang, who hated us because we wouldn't let them recruit from our kingdom, and the Atlas military acting on false information given by the Schnee corporation of Ailein was preparing for war with Atlas. When in fact we was going to open a school like beacon to train huntsmen, giving us yet another way to out preform the Schnee corporation and making the Ailein dust name the largest in the whole world." Blake is still sitting but is trying to calm Ruby down by stroking her hand. "Now if your going to tell bullshit tales instead of teaching us about Grimm, then I would suggest that you check in case you have three members of Ailein royalty and seven known survivors from the said incident. That way you might not offend anyone in the class." She slams her hands through the desk at this point. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU USE MY FAMILIES TRAGEDY IN THE FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU TELL ON A FUCKING DAILY FUCKING BAISES!" Blake is holding Ruby tightly as Raven is trying hard to control his anger, his flaring aura darkening the room drastically. Both Crescent Rose and Dark Trinity are in Neo's arms, across the room from the two scythe wielders. "You inconsiderate asshole." Blake seethes towards Port.

Glynda walks through the door at this point, talking into her scroll. "Teams RWBY and SCRN, please follow me. Ozpin would like to see you." Ruby scoffs and replies. "With fucking pleasure miss Goodwitch."

Both teams walk out of the class, Neo being last carrying the two scythes. "Ozpin didn't really need to see you. Just thought I'd get you out before one off you killed him." Raven and Ruby thank her by hugging her. Blake walks over to ruby and pulls her into a hug while Neo hands over the scythes. "You two head to.. Where ever you go to release aggression. The rest of you take notes for these two for the rest of the day." We all nod and Raven and Ru heads towards the gym while we head towards the library. I research Beowulf's and Ursa for Glyndas assignment.

When classes finish for the day teams SCRN, RWBY and JPNR head towards the gym to check on the two wolf fauna. When they arrive at arena 3, the first thing they all hear is steel clashing with steel. We all rush to find Raven and Ru beating team CRDN into the ground. Russle and Sky are lying in crators, while Cardin is fighting an unarmed Raven and the last member of CRDN about to be smashed into the wall he's leaning on.

Half an hour later and we're back in team RWBY's dorm room. Me and Ru are on her bunk while Yang and Raven are knocking out the deviding wall connecting SCRN and RWBY's dorms. We divided we needed more space and Raven suggested knocking down the wall in between our dorms. I know what he's planning and it'll work in all honesty. Raised beds with storage and a privacy curtain enchanted so sound can't travel.

The next day and Ozpin comes in with eight envelopes in his hands. "As the teams with the most Grimm kills in the whole first and second years, you get seventy percent of the reward for each Grimm killed. Also, Raven and Ruby I need to see you both later to confirm several kills and knockouts but for now enjoy your weekend." He hands us each an envelope and walks away. Ruby opens her's first and gasps, pulling out around forty thousand lein. Blake and Yang open theirs pulling out around twenty thousand apiece. Me and Neo pull out ten thousand each while Cinder gets thirty thousand. Wiess gets twenty thousand and finally Raven pulls out close to seventy thousand. Then I notice the look Raven and Ru share before she darts of and returns with a lockbox. Ruby puts half of her money in while Raven puts most of his in. Blake, Yang and neo puts in three quarters of thier's in while Cinder an me put in all but a few hundred lein in. Wiess looks confused at this and Raven noticed. "When you survive like we have you'll know to save where and how you can."

Wiess POV midday downtown vale.

Me, Ru and Phire are heading towards some clothing stores, the plan was to merger SCRN and RWBY into a eight person team. Complete with a blue and red dripping rose logo. When Cinder walks up to the dust store and launches a huge fireball through the window.

The back blast sends us flying back, hitting the wall behind us. Neo appears shortly after and walks slowly over with a sinister smirk on her face. Phire's first to her feet, eclipse unslung in her hands. "Take one more step bitch!" She growls towards the short woman. Ru is next to her feet, scythe in one hand scroll in the other. I get to my feet and send a stream of icicles towards Cinder while Phire acts as my back up. Ruby seemingly bored of fighting Neo, yawns. Neo is enraged by this and is aiming to kick her in the head.

That's when the floor explodes and Neo come to a stop in a crater, Yang standing where neo was. I look back to Cinder and panic when I don't see her. "Up." Phire says from behind me. I tilt my head up to see Raven throw Cinder towards the ground at deadly speeds. Neo appears in front of Cinder the teleports safely on the ground. Raven and Blake upon landing, unleashed a never ending strings of attacks, completely overwhelmed the two women. Ru opens fire with crescent rose. "STOP!" We hear Raven yell and all of us stop, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it does we know we've lost them.

The cops spend time questioning us all about what we saw. I was in a room with Sapphire, Ruby and Yang. We spend a hour talking about how we know them, if we knew what they were planning and stuff like that. When we're released we see Yang knelt in front of Raven, she's hugging him. The tears on her face tell us what's wrong. They all accepted Neo with open arms, and she paid them back with a knife through the heart. Ru and Phire both hug Raven with Yang, but then Raven's and Ruby's heads snap up. "Where's Blake?" Ruby asks and looks around.

Raven stands slowly, his aura flaring like a supernova, turns back to face the police station and walks in. Sapphire and Yang following Raven leaving me and Ru alone. I walk over to her and hold her in a one armed hug. "She'll be out soon. She was fighting against them two."

Yang's POV

Me and Phire follow Raven in and he knocks on the glass to get some ones attention. "Yes, how may I help you?" "Where is Blake Belladonna?" "Give me a minute please." The receptionist replies, typing into a computer. I walk over to Raven and put a hand in his shoulder. He glances over his shoulder and nods. "Ahh Miss Belladonna. She's been arrested for the dus." "Well unarrest her because she's innocent." "I'm sorry but we can't do th..." "I want to speak to some one higher up now!" "I can't do th..." "OH FUCK THIS SHIT!" I lunge forwards and deliver an uppercut he wasn't expecting to his chin knocking him out.

Ozpin chooses this moment to walk in and starts talking to the receptionest. Raven starts stirring and looks up into my eyes. "Ozpin's talking to her right now. Sorry big wolf, but the way it was going you'd only make things worse." "I know and I'm sorry for making you take those steps. Nice uppercut by the way." Ozpin walks over and holds a hand out for Raven. "Thanks Ozzy. Anything?" "Ten minutes and if she's not here I'll set you six loose." Ru and Weiss walk in.

Blake walks out in three more minutes and Ruby dashes to her side and hugs her. "She's free to leave, no charges will be pressed." "Thank you." The seven of us say and we walk out into the night. "We still need some stuff for classes and most of us need ammo. Where to?" Blake says.

Raven's POV.

We're walking around looking for any shops open when we here screams, well me Blake Ru and Phire anyway. We run in the direction they come from, preparing our weapons for the fight to come. We're almost there when the screams start again, really close. An industrial unit nearby is where the screams are coming from. We charge the door and unleash our scythes on the metal door. It falls to pieces and we dash in using the shadows as cover.

Neo is torturing some young wolf faunas girl, neo is grinning like the madwoman she is while slicing the young wolf's skin another wolf faunas girl is chained to the wall screaming at neo to stop. I walk out of the shadows and towards neo, katana drawn and ready to fight. "How many times did I warn you?" I say. Neo looks around panicked when she notices that Sapphire, Blake and Ruby surrounding her. Yang and Wiess were just walking through the slashed doors when they notice the girls.

Yang rushes over to the tortured girl while Wiess runs to the one chained up. Neo tries to intercept Yang when I charge her slashing out with my katana. She parries with her parasol the lashes out with a three kick combo. On the third kick I grab her ankle and throw her up and warp just above her and send a spinning side kick to her ribs sending her hurtling down to the floor. The floor explodes and she's knocked out when a flare hits me in the side. Ruby and Sapphire engage Roman while several white fang soldiers run over to neo aid. I unsling my scythe and spinning it around me cutting down the whitefang.

"You hunt us wolves for the same reason." I say in a dead tone of voice. "You want to use our talents and traits to create your perfect assassins." I'm standing over neo now, I reach down and grab her by the throat. Her eyes widen in terror, I don't even struggle as I lift her one handed. "You and her infiltrated our little group so you can manipulate me and my family. Didn't you?" She shakes her head rapidly, her eye's pleading for mercy. "No? Hmm. Then why did you look like you were enjoying the fight with Ru and Weiss. Huh?"

That's when Yang grabs my arm. "Don't do this Raven! Don't become the monster they want you to be!" She begs, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Stay!" I growl as I slam her through the bar. Turning to see Torchwicks thugs, lunging forwards as the fire dust in my body coats my blade, dust igniting as my katana slices through his cane. The blast sends him through the wall of men behind him. I slash at the group that's still standing feet. The ice dust freezing their feet to the floor.

Ruby's POV.

'Great, Raven's pissed.' I walk over to Neo and crouch beside her. "Did you even love him?" She nods slowly and looks away from Raven fighting. "Raven's always said if anyone or anything hurt his pack, he will show everyone why the wolf faunaus is feared and hated by both humans and other faunaus races. Yang can hold him back only so much, but even she can't stop him sometimes. Do you want to know what you've unleashed?" She just shakes her head, her tears falling silently. "Tough, I'm going to tell you! He is the one who single handedly annihilated a Grimm incursion. He's the one who has kept the whitefang away from me and Blake. He's the one who killed thirty thousand atleision soldiers like they were nothing. I don't have any illusion that Raven is all holy and innocent. I know he can be a monster, but he's still mine, Saphs and Yang's brother. We love him just like we did in Ailein." She's looking at me with rivers of tears flowing out of her eyes. "You nearly released all of that rage on vale. You probably don't care but you almost unleashed that rage infront of those two young cubs over there." I tell her taking a tissue out of my pocket and cleaning up her face a little. "But you can still fix this, me and Raven keep feeling our mother's aura pulsing from time to time. So here's what your going to do, either find our mother and give us a location or." I say pointing at Raven then to the cubs. "I take them out and Yang let's Raven lose control and his anger come out. Which one?" Her head droops and she holds up one finger. "Wise choice. YANG GET RAVEN AND THE CUBS OUT!" I yell across the warehouse/club. "I want an update in three days." I say putting a slip of paper in her pockets, standing up and follow Yang dragging Raven out the club.

Yang's hugging Raven or at least that's what it looked like until we got closer. Yang is kissing Raven. They part slowly and Raven looks stuned. Yang is practically skipping away with a light blush and one of the happiest smiles ever seen on her face. Raven snaps out of his state and strides over to Yang, spins her around and starts kissing her back. Yang's eyes are wide with shock and her blush deepens, before her eyes darken then close, wrapping her arm around him. I smile and slide my arms around Blake and she turns to me kissing my nose. "About time don't you think."


	2. Chapter 3

Ruby's and SCRN's joint dorm rooms. Sapphire's POV.

"We should tell miss Goodwitch about these two. Maybe they can find their parents." Yang says while tucking in the two wolf faunaus. "I doubt it Yang." Raven pipes up, enlarging his scroll and showing us a recent murder case where the victims were a couple of wolf faunaus that were brutally murdered and the children taken. "We should go to professor Ozpin. He'll know what the pro..." Weiss starts. "They are not going into freaking care!" Yang growls, Ru and Raven's ears flatten and Blake scoffs. "We'll take care of them." Yang pipes up suddenly cheerful again. "How are we going to do that Yang? Huh?" Weiss asks. "They need clothes, toiletries, lessons and fuck knows what else! How are you going to give the..." "We'll do what we did before. I'll teach combat skills if they want them, Yang'll teach them household skills, Blake will teach them reading and writing and Ru will teach them maths." Raven says. Yang, Ru and Blake nod to agree. "I could teach them science." I pipe up, afterword Weiss sighs. "I can help bridging any gaps left by you five. But we should still tell Ozpin." "Alright me and Yang will go tell him now. Ru, I need you to plan a shopping trip. Weiss you help Ru. Blake, Sapphire. I need you two to get us and the girls some food." With that Yang and Raven walks of to the headmasters office, Ru and Wiess starts planning the trip.

I walk over to Blake as she walks towards our door. "So Blake, how long have you been with the pack?" "Truly I couldn't tell you. Eight or ten years maybe, only Raven knows for sure." "Oh, how did you find them?" "I didn't find them they found me. I was going to be executed. They saved me two weeks before Summer went missing." "Oh, so you know her more than me." Blake looks over at me and nods slowly. "She was kind to me even though she had no reason to, I wish I knew her for longer." I nod sadly because she remebers more about mum then I do. I'm drawn out of my gloom when we see Ozpin with Yang and Raven, we run over to them and Ozpin turns to me. "Hello Sapphire, are you OK with your team?" "Yes professor. Though we could have done without the betrayal if I'm being completely honest." He nodded as Raven races of. We turn to see what got his attention, we see Cardin turning to face a pissed if Raven flying at him. Cardin flies if down the hallway when Raven's fist connects with his head. Yang goes to velvet to check her for injurys and then taps Raven on the shoulder.

They both walk back over to us and I pull Raven to one side. "What's up Saph?" "Erm.. How do you know if you like someone?" "So Yang was right, you do like ice queen." I feel my face heat up and nod slowly. "It's simple." He starts as we walk towards the mess hall.

Professor Ports class. Raven's POV. Next day.

'Oh my god how bloody boring is he.' He's going on about the Grimm that attacked the village me Yang, Ru and Blake stopped. When I notice the error in his story. My hand shoots up, yolting Yang awake. "Yes Raven." "There wasn't three dragons, there was one and it died by being shot with a super charged burst shot fired from a HISS." Jaune looks lost at this. "High impact sniper scythe." He still looks lost so I take mine out and switch to full scythe mode and point at it. "One if these. Did you learn anything at your last school." He nods dejectedly. "Any It was shot with this one." Port pales at this, looking shocked that he picked another part of our history. "Oh and for future reference, we saved nearly four hundred people that day." I say and plonk back into my seat and placing my scythe on the desk. My smirk is huge.

Port continues with his lecture and sets us a two thousand words essay about Beowulf behaviour. Combat class was next, team matches. JPNR vs RWBY.

Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pryre we're huddled together planning a tatic that'll work against my sister's team, Ruby and Yang were playing rock scissors paper. Blake was looking bored while Weiss was examining her nails. JPNR gets into a combat stance while Ruby takes her chains of and her aura skyrockets. JPNR pales as the rest of team RWBY back off. Ruby pulls her hood up and pulls crescent rose out of the ground from where she was using her as a bench. Nora and Pryre charge at Ru when she disappears and reappears infront of ren and Jaune using the blunt end to bat them into the arena wall.

"Jaune Arc and Lie Ren are out!" Glynda shouts and Pryyha and Nora look at me pissed. Nora charges, raising her hammer in an overhead strike, at the very last second I raise my fist and raise my middle and index finger together. Her hammer strikes my pentagram glyph and stops dead. She looks shocked and I take the opening given. Zero to sixty then drop kick to her ribs in the space of ten meters. She flies into the arena wall behind her. "Nora Valkyrie is out, only Pryyah Nikos left..." Glynda says shocked. This is when ruby switches crescent to storage mode and hands her to Yang, taking her cloak of and hands that over to Blake then pulls a set of white knuckle dusters out of her pockets and slips them on.

She turns to Pryyah and smiles creepily, Pryyah smirks thinking the knuckle dusters are metal. So she's shocked when Ru's first punch smashes her to the ground. "These are not metal Pryyah, They're Grimm bone." An upper cut came asoon as Ru stopped speaking lifting Pryyah through sheer force and five more hit her ribs before an axe kick turned her vision black.

"Team JPNR is defeated... Ruby Rose... Wins." Glynda says suppream shock running through her. She walks out of the room after saying this only to come back with Ozpin in tow. "Team SCRN VS team CRDL." Raven and Sapphire stand to a standing ovation from all the faunaus students and most of the human one too. Once in the arena Sapphire pulls out eclipse, while Raven sinks into a wolven stance. CRDL all pulled their weapons free and Glynda yelled start. Raven dashed forwards and delivered a double spinkick to Russell and sky then an axe kick to Cardin. Sapphire rushes the last member and uses burst shot on him smashing him into the arenas floor. "CRDL is down!" Ozpin says and everyone in the audience errupted into cheer.


	3. Chapter 4

RWBY, SCRN dorm's. Ruby's POV.

My scroll vibrates, letting me know I have a message. It's from Neo. {I've found her. She's at the whitefangs main base if you hit tonight all the bosses are here, also alot of people that they have apparently killed including a Schnee.}. I run over to Yang and Raven, slapping their shoulders and went to Blake and called all three to my bunk. When all three were in my bunk, I turn to Raven. "Raven silence to the outside. This is important." "How important?" "No mercy on all people there. I've found Summer." Yang looks at me in shock. "Ruby, how can... Just how?" "We've been feeling her aura for years. Who's you snake?" "Not mine, yours. You put her through a bar. Fear is a very good incentive to do as I say." Raven smiles, Yang is still shocked but Blake is the surprise. I can see her planning out the raid. "Don't bother planning Blake. Raven's the distraction, we sneak in and find the VIPs." "Wait, plural?" "Yeah, loads by the sound of it." At this Raven laughs. "Well then we need the full reaper." That's when Yang snaps out of her shock and looks at Raven. "Are you sure you can control it?" He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Wouldn't suggest it if I couldn't. Don't worry Yang." She looks unsure for a few seconds then nods. I turn to Raven and say. "Alright let's release the little reaper."

Raven's POV.

We get of the bunk and head outside, we pass by lots of people who's parents we might be bringing back. When we enter I wide open space we nod at Raven and he asks the question we hoped we'd never hear. "All restraint lift, complete release?" Ruby answers first. "Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest." Blake is next. "Black the beast descends from shadows." Yang's third. "Yellow beauty burns,,,,,,, Gold." All three quote the last confirmation. "White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test." The result is instant. The locks on the chains shatter, the chains fall like loose rope and the black tattoo's that mark his power starts to show.

We spend the rest of the day preparing ammo for blanc, crescent rose and ember celica, sharpening the blades on our weapons and handing out combat knives. Night falls and saph and Weiss are getting suspicious. "What are you lot planning?" "Combat training." Weiss glares at us when we walk out and head for the gate's of beacon. Outside the front gates, ruby messages neo and asks for coordinates. Ten seconds later, she gets a response and puts them into her mapping program and shows me the map with a four miles radius. I nod and she puts her scroll, we give are weapons the final checks and then I open a portal one mile north of the location.

When we step through the portal I climb up a rocky outing and scope out the base. Four AA turrets and three machine gun huts. Ten minutes later and I see the other three sneaking into the vents of the base. 'OK my turn.' I fire at each of the AA turrets, they explode in massive fireballs taking two of the nests with them. Guards start pouring out off the base. I also shoot the door motors to the hanger bays. Time to make an appearance. I use my semblance to cover the mile to the base in seconds and walk calmly up to the gates.

"HALT, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" "Hahaha, make me you dirty fucking beasts!" I growl at them. I pull out blanc and trinity and switch them to scythe modes. They all raise their guns and open fire. I warp to the roof and fire three shots from trinity. The shots cause explosions amongst the whitefang soldiers, sending broken bodies every were.

Blakes POV.

I'm leading through the vents looking for the room neo will meet us in. I look back to Ru and she points to the right and signals twenty meters. Nodding and continuing to crawl forwards after turning, I count the meters then look down to see neo looking around nervously. Turning back to Ru, I mouth neo. She thinks for a few seconds and nods. I punch out the vent cover and land next to her followed by Ru and Yang. Neo looks at us and then around us. I sigh and take a little mercy on her. "Raven's unleashed and fighting out front. Now take us to who we're here for." She nods and leads the way.

Back with Raven.

Blood is raining down from my last attack. I span so fast that the wind pulled the fang soldiers to me and the scythes tore them apart. Limbs and body parts were sent everywhere. Blood soaked everything in ten meter range. Roman Torchwick fell to trinity near the beginning of the fighting. I cut his legs off then his arms then his head. His cane was slashed through on the swing. The chainsword lieutenant comes out the doors swinging, I block his swing with blanc and aim at him with trin. "Say hi to Torchwick for me." I say shooting him through the skull. He drops like a stone. I laugh at the sight. Wonder how they're doing as a new wave joins the fray. 'Another wave comes to die.'

Ruby's POV.

Neo leads us through the winding corridors, leading us towards the prison block. Every so often she looks over to me and seemingly hoping that we forgive her, she has tears in her eyes and her head is hanging low. She stops and hands me a note. (How's Raven been?) "Yang and Raven's together now. They're happy now." She nods and smiles sadly. Sticking her head out around a corner, she shatters as a bullet passes through her head. I smile and go around the corner as she knocks the last guard out. Neo is holding the door open for us and we pass through and come to a stop. So many of them looks like parents of our friends at beacon.

Neo brings over a clipboard listing all the prisoners. So many familiar names. Valkyrie, Adel, Scarletina, Belladonna, Arc, Nikos, Lie, Schnee and rose. "Alright people, we need to get them all out. Neo, me and you will get them out of the cells. Blake, Yang. Your on guard duty." They all nod and we split up to complete our work. I open my five cells and on the last one i see the reason for this strike. Mum.

Raven's POV.

The last limb falls as I stand in the field of blood. "Is this all you people have? You've all terrified the world for years and this is all you can fucking do? GIVE ME A FUCKING CHALLENGE OR I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT!" I yell flaring my aura, one steps forward as the rest cower in fear.

"Ahh, Adam Torous. Leader of the whitefang. Apparently you can kill anything. Is this true or are you another coward?" "I'm the challenge you seek reaper of Ailein. I will put you down." I smirk and charge him, slashing both scythes at him. He manages to block blanc but from knocks him back. The sleave of his right arm from his suit fall apart as if slashed thousands of times. He gasps and snaps his head to me. "You can make a deal with the reaper for all the power in the world, but if your to slow to hit anything, well your just fucked then aint ya?"

The ground around us explodes with deep slashes gouged in to the dirt and stone. ATVs and bulkheads fall apart. "What ever, I'm charged now." Adam says as he slashes the air. Everything turns to dust as the power hits it. Using the scythes as anchors they dig into the ground and I'm stopped from flying away. He's laughing maniacally, thinking I'm down. "Hehehe, Yang's semblance is amping her puches power when damaged, hahaahaha. Ruby's is pure speed, hahaha. MINE IS CONTROL OVER TIME AND MULTIPLYING MY STRENGTH AND SPEED FOR EVERY PERCENT OF AURA, BITCH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I crouch down, ready to launch myself at him. The clock face eye spins faster then it ever has before. I can even see the end of light beams form in mid air.

I launch, smashing into his side, breaking all his right ribs and arm. I jump and deliver a spinning sidekick to his right shoulder, shattering the entire sholder an coller bone until his spine. His ribs are still cracking, shattering from sheer force from my charge. Spinning around from the sidekick I axe kick the top of his skull, it shatters like glass to a sledgehammer, the force destroys his spinal column, bone breaking, shattering. I land and side kick him towards the base then click my fingers to let time catch up.

He flies of hitting the base, send giant cracks all over the front. 'He's dead, just cinder left.'

Ruby's POV.

Cherry schnee has Summers head in her lap, covering her protectively with her body. Winter Schnee standing infront of both if them, fists raised and ready to fight. "Mummy." I say quietly and winter's eyes grow large. She rushes to Summers side and whispers in her mother's ear. Her mother looks up at me and tears start to well in the corners of her eye's. "Are you here to save her?" She asks quietly. I nod and she smiles. "Then, can you take my daughter, winter too?" "No." She looks ready to argue when I stop her. "We're rescuing all of you!" I say with all my determination.

Everyone looks at me in shock when I say this. Neo walks over while writing something. She hand me the note to read. {If we do this have I earned redemption in your eyes?} I nod and she smiles and nods. "Mrs schee can you carry Summer for me?" She nods and picks her up bridal style. "Okay people, if and only if you feel strong enough help those that are to weak to follow." Everyone teams up but one raises her hand. "Er miss? There's still one who can't walk with no partner." "Yang! Come here and carry the last one!" She picks the last one up when we feel the entire base shake violently. Lights shatter and the hallway get to dark for some of them. Winter summens an orb of light and sends it to me. "Come on people! I am not giving up when freedom is so bloody close!" She says. I smile at her and nod. "Come on then. Let's not keep you waiting." I give neo the lead and she walks us back to the front doors and watch them open to a scene straight from hell. Broken and torn apart bodies lying everywhere. Mud mixed with so much blood it all looks black, and in the centre of it all is Raven holding cinder by the throat lifting her of the floor. He thrust her up and draws shadow from trin and cuts her head of. Other than us there's nothing left alive in the base. "Yang, go check." Yang hands the woman in her arms to Blake and runs to Raven and cups his face in her hands. We all walk over slowly when we see the chains restore themselves in him.

Yang kisses him softly and takes his hand, leading him over to Summer. I look up and see the first rays of dawn settle in the sky. I take out my scroll and almost drop it when I get a call as soon as I unlock it. 'Perfect timing Ozpin.' "Hello head master can you send a few bullheads and medevacs to our location please." "Oh and why should I?" "Switch to video and I'll show you." The call switches to a vidcall and I turn my scroll to the group of missing family members and I here the gasp from Ozpin and Glynda. "There coming secure your position." "There's no point in that sir, all the whitefang here are dead or dying." "Understood. Ten minutes out from your location." "See ya soon." He hangs up and I walk over to Yang who's cleaning up a gash on Raven's face. "How ya doing bro?" "I'm nakered. You?" "We rescued everyone."


	4. Chapter t

Blake's POV. Whitefang base.

'Finally, They're here.' I run to Raven who was sitting on the bonet of a wrecked pick up truck. "They're here." Raven snaps his head up and watches the bullheads approach. Yang and Ruby are with Summer and Cherry Schnee, Winter meets me halfway and tells me of the conditions of everyone. I nod, pat her on the back and go back to Raven. "Why aint you with Summer?" He shrugs and looks over to the group. "She needs them more than she needs me." "What do you mean?" "Cherry is with Summer, they need to realise this. Accept and then talk about the future as both of them are still married to others. I don't think the other parties will care much, but hey." I nod and turn to Glynda and Ozpin striding over to us. Medical teams rush over to Winter while Ozpin talks with us. "So, what happened here then." "They had a member of my pack. We took steps to get her back." Raven answers, Ozpin nods and Glynda stares around at the destruction. "Steps?!" Raven nods and slides of the bonnet. The medical teams have finished loading all the people into the bullheads. One comes over to let us know so we load into Ozpins bullhead. "Go to sleep Raven, I'll wake you when we get there." He nods and uses my shoulder as a pillow.

When we arrive at beacon, half the student body is there, waiting to see if their parents had finally come home. Ozpin, Glynda, me and Raven are first of the bullheads. The cheer we get is massive, almost deafening. Yang and Ruby are next then the parents. The first one off the bullhead and recognised is Coco Adel's mother. For the first time ever, the calm and collected fashionista breaks down and cries infront of beacon while running to her mum. She leaps into her mother's waiting arms and her muffled sobs can still be heard.

Next of the bullheads was Velvet Scarlatina's mum. She fell to her knee's in disbelief, tears streaming from her eyes. Her mother walks up to her and gently hug her, only to be tackled by the emotional rabbit faunas.

Rens dad is next and probably the biggest shock. He got halfway to his dad before his facade broke, running with tears flying behind him. The pair clung onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

Nora's mum and dad was next and the usually loud and hyperactive hammer weilder was now quietly whimpering as she staggered towards her parents. When they finally embrace, Nora's voice finally returns, putting an end to our worries that we'd broken her. "MOMMY, DADDY!"

Pryyah and Jaune ran and hugged their moms respectively. That's when our group's parent's and sister came out.

Raven's POV.

I had one of mum's arms wrapped around me helping her walk while Cherry and Winter ran to Weiss for another teary reunion. Blake's mom and little sister ran to her and hugged her. Sapphire charges us while Yang and Ruby walked over to join the hug.

Ozpins POV.

I look out towards the reuniting families when the first stretcher came. I look over at Glynda and notice her crying a little. "Wow miricles don't seem to stop today. First Coco brakes down crying then Nora was quiet long enough to worry people and finally Glynda Goodwitch crying." She laughs weakly and dabs her eye's. "Oh shut up you old fool." She says happily.

Raven's POV six hour's later.

I take the last drag on my cigarette, and flick it into the bin fifty feet away from me. "So team rwbysrn is currently the most talked about on campus. Coco wants to take me, Ru and sapphire shopping while Weiss is threatening to buy us a fully furnished house and pay us twenty million lein for saving her mother and sister. Is this what it's like to be popular?" "Wouldn't know Blake, I always thought popular was when I got you three to agree on something." I say smiling to myself. Blake sniggers at this and leans on the wall next to me. "You gonna spend time with your family?" "Yeah about that, mom wants to meet you. Something about meeting the person who saved me." "Great more fans." I say sarcastically, Blake smiles and leads me to the hospital wing of beacon.

The news is on the TV in the waiting room, it's showing our raid on the whitefang base we took out. ("Breaking news. A new beacon team has destroyed a massive whitefang base and killed or captured over five thousand of the terrorists soldiers in a daring raid in the early hours of this morning. Five of the major leaders have been confirmed KIA.)" "Ahh yes, you did alot of damage to them this morning. By the way, you have at least fifty bounties to sign and collect." "I'll be up later Ozpin. How's mum doing?" "A couple of broken ribs and years of mental torture. Lucky Cherry was there for her. Oh and she asking about another Raven." "Who's with her now?" "Cherry." "OK, I'll go talk to her." Ozpin leads me to my mum and Cherry gets up and goes to Winter.

"Hello my little wolf cub." "Hi mum. I heard you wanted to know about mom." She nods to the and I scratch my arm nervously. "We don't know. Your the last one of us to see her." "But Ruby says she gave you three cards!" I look at the ground now. "I did it. It started with me stealing Ru's sixth birthday card. I started to buy all the cards around Ru's ninth birthday. It was all me." When I look up mum looks pissed off. "So she never came back?" I shake my head. "That stupid God damn BITCH!" I look at mum who's got tears of anger in her eye's. "So who looked after you lot when I was taken?" "Me, I did my best and Yang helped alot." She smiles at this. "Any yes, you and Yang something you wonna tell me?" She says and by the tone of it I know she's teasing me. "Yeah, me and Yang's together." She smiles at this and then yawns. "Your tired mum go to sleep and we'll come see ya tomorrow." She nods and I wave bye.

When I walk out the door, Cherry looks over and I nod towards the door as I hint. She nods and goes in. Blake's waiting for me near another door she almost looks nervous. "My mom and sister are in here, they wanted to meet Ru's rolemodle." I nod and we walk into the room. The older cat faunus has bandages all over her, they even cover one of her eyes. "Hello Mrs Belladonna, I'm Raven Rose." "So your the one who calmly walks into a fight and overpowers the enemy." I smile. "Yeah, that's me. We trained her to be our medic. Hope you don't mind?" "I don't, but I was wondering if me and Kaitlin could join your pack? We can cook and clean. I like to think I could fight, use to be a huntress." "I'm not our packs alpha, I just protect us. Ru or Summer's our alpha." She nods wisley at this. "So your the packs omega." I nod and she smiles. "Best omega I've ever seen." She falls asleep after giving the complement. I feel a weird sensation. 'Is this what pride in ones self feels like.' I smile as a small cat latches herself onto me. "Thank you so much for saving us mister!" She says crying a little. "No problems kitten." I rub between her ears just like Ru likes and the little girl purrs. Then runs over to her mom and cuddles up to her.

Following Blake out we run into Coco and Velet. They latch onto me and Blake, crying and thanking us profusely. That's when Velvet uses her aura to make a acorn and hand it to me. "If you ever need help, just pour some of your aura into this and I'll come running." "Same here. We'll even bring Fox and Yat with us." I smile and nod my thanks to the two girls and walk over to Ozpin. "Lead the way boss." I say.

We're walking through the corridors when I spot Winchester picking on Sapphire. I was about ready to leap in, but Weiss, Winter, Pryyah and Nora beat me to it. The four girls unleash hell on team CRDL. I stand there gobsmacked as the utter devastation of Cardin's team unfolds infront of us. "Never underestimate the power off gratitude." Ozpin says behind me.

In his office he runs through the list of whitefang bounties I could claim. The reward money for all fifty of them was one point five million lein. "Erm, we're going to need bank accounts." I say worriedly to Ozpin. He nods and starts typing away in his computer. "Do you have any papers proving who you are?" "No, all of them was in Ailein." He nods and types somemore. "Gather your pack we have an appointment at the bank tomorrow." "Thank you Ozpin." He nods and I return to my pack. I find them in the mess hall most of beacons students beside them as they face down the racist students. I walk over and Cardin takes a swing at me.

Ducking under the punch I follow up with a knee to the gut, then switch to the other foot and spinkick him into the ground. Sky lark is next trying a side kick, I drop and sweep his legs out from under him then axe kick him. That's when the rest of beacon joins in. The racists are decimated. "This is how beacon should be! All of us verses injustice and racism. We are beacon and we are the best!" Ruby yells at the racists. The rest of us cheer as the bullies are carried out.

Back in our dorm and Yang lies next to me and puts her chin on her hands over my chest. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking of all the people we helped." She pulls out her scroll and shows me the thank you page Coco had set up. On the site there was dozens of pictures showing tear stained faces of students and parents, sisters and brothers, all reunited because we wanted our mother back. A message accompanied each picture, thanking team RWBYSRN (ruby's rain.) for bringing missing family members back to them. "None of this would be possible if not for you. You held of the atlas soldiers in Ailein. You held back the forest fire that threatened our pack. You killed the dragon in that village. But most importantly, you kept us fed, watered and safe. Your our big brother and our protector. You are the little reaper of Ailein and more than all of that your the person I love." She finishes and pulls herself closer and kisses me softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day. Yang's POV. Crack of dawn.

My eyes slowly open and I'm treated to the rarest sights I've ever seen, Raven still asleep and curled up with me. I slowly extract myself from his arms and pull one of his shirts over me. Now semi decent I gather some clothes and head for the bathroom, Blake's at the table and mouths coffee. I nod and continue my morning routine.

When I sit down at the table Blake pushes the coffee cup at me. "So we're going into town today, Ozpin needs us four to set up bank accounts while Coco and Velvet wants to take me, you, Ru and Sapphire shopping and Wiess wants to steal Sapphire later to see a movie. Didn't know Wiess liked girls?" "Hmm, neither did i, but apparently the first thing she said to Ru is, " I'm not like my dad. I respect the faunas."" "A Schnee that respects us like normal people? The world has gone nuts." We both giggle at this when Carla and Lizbeth come over and start munching cookies. "Now I know the world's going to end soon, the kids are up before Raven." Blake comments then we here a huge crash. We both look at each other then run to the window.

Ruby and Raven are outside fighting alot of mechs. Raven's topless and bleeding from a wound on his back. Me and Blake dive out of the window and charge over. I see one who managed to get in close enough to Raven to slash his back wide open. I reach it just in time to dropkick it into a tree and smash into a thousand little pieces of junk. Two bots aim their blades at my head and I springboard over the blades and roll forwards under Ravens and ruby's spinkicks and deliver an uppercut to the one just infront of me, launching it into the air as Blake cut it to pieces.

"It's to early for this shit." I say to myself and gather my aura sending to both fists. The dusts in my gauntlets pours out of them and spirals around my wrists. I jolt both arms out towards a group of soldiers and put my arm and fingers in the same position that Ruby used on Nora my left hand an open flat palm resting below my right. Three sets of glyphs appear infront of my hands, balls of fire shooting from the smallest and final glyph to form. The fire ball make contact and explode on a head of each of mechs. I fall to my knees and as Raven catches me, I snigger and say. "Fire Dragon's Rain." He scoffs and hugs me closer to him.

Glynda and Ozpin are soon her as well as wave two. "Fuck this shit!" Raven growls and hands me to blake. He uses the same stance as me. We can fell his aura building as four sets of three glyphs develop. "Tetra elemental blast!" Each set of glyphs produce a different element. Lightning, fire, ice and earth, they twist around each other as the approach the small mech army coming for us. When the energies reawin, the mechs they split of in four directions and come back together in the centre of the mechs producing a glowing ball of energy that grows slowly then shrinks alot faster followed by a explosion similar to a small nuke but only hurting the mechs.

After Raven's attack none were left standing and a very large crator where they were standing. "Bloody hell Raven, overkill much?" Blake asks to which we all laugh. Sapphire walks over with a t-shirt in her hands for Raven. That's when James Ironwood marches over and looks at the devastation and points at Raven. "I want him under arrest right now!" That's when we surround him still facing Ironwood. Wiess is next to me when she speaks up. "So you want to arrest a man who did in one night what you couldn't in ten years. Not to mention the fifty plus family's that are back together answering alot of peoples prayers in the process!" She then draws her rapier and sets it to fire dust. "No, I will not. No, I can not allow this to happen, and judging the crowd that's gathered, neither can half of beacon!" I take a look around and notice she's right. The most familiar being JPNR, Coco and Velvet with their weapons drawn and ready to fight, and that's just the students. Ozpin, Glynda, Obleck, Port, Qrow and, oh my god is that mom. There she stood hand wrapped around the hilt of her mausasune, her posture signaling she's ready to charge. I turn back to Ironwood to see him a hell of alot paler than he was.

"What's amatter James, trying to finish what daddy started?" Glynda calls out. "Everyone wait." We all turn to Raven as he spoke. "I challenge you General Ironwood. If you win, you can arrest me. If I win however, you confess everything that happened in Ailein. Deal?" The general seems to think about this. "OK prince of Ailein. Agreed." We part for Raven to walk through and Ru hands him his scythe. He hugs her and continues to walk to the clearing. "Do you want me to go all out, general?" "You'd better mongrel!"

Raven scoffs at him. "Fine. Power release three, two, one, zero." We all feel the huge power spike as he breathes out light blue smoke. My turn I suppose. "SPEAK THE WORDS, SPEAK THE WORDS AND ANNOUCE TO THE WORLD WHO YOU ARE!" I scream at him priming the final lock on his power. None of us has seen this side of him, fuck knows what's going to happen. "I am the bird that traverses the battlefields, I am the reapers feathered friend." By this point Grimm bone has covered most of his head apart from his mouth. Wings have sprouted from is back each one as big as him. Razor wire is tangled up in all four of them and his tribal I flaring with power. James has summoned all his mechs and is scarred shitless. "I AM RAVEN AND I AM THE LITTLE REAPER OF AILEIN BITCH!" When he touches down after the full transformation, he lands so softly but the ground explodes forming a twelve feet radiaus crator around him. James almost bulks and runs right there and then. Half the bots charge him and he just stands there. When the bots are twenty meters away he raises his left arm and a set of twelve glyphs appear and start rotating opposite directions of each other. "Heavens lie." Everyone covers their ears to try and block the sound of his voice. It's so multi-tonal from highest to lowest frequency, while managing to be both the loudest and quietest thing you've ever heard. He unleashes the attack and hundreds of dark energy ball fly through the glyphs. When the first on made contact with the first mech it exploded into a four foot wide black fireball, the dark balls are a few inches big. The last black ball flies through the last glyph and he let's his arm drop to his side. All the balls are exploding now. Theres nothing but a black flamed wall, none of the mechs not even wreckage, not even the grass escaped.

When the flames die out we see the sheer terror on the general. He falls back to the floor using his arms to keep himself up. "Wh...wh...what the hell are you?!" He scream/shouts. Raven replies in that twisted voice. "I am the embodiment of your greatest fears and nightmare's. I am the dark seraphim." Five giant nevermorrs fly out of the emerald forest. He looks up at them and tilts his head like a dog. "Death's gaze." He says lazily. The nevermorrs just disintegrate into black rose petals. I need to end this now. I think to my self. I run over to Raven and turn to the general. "Do you surrender general?" I ask loudly. "Yes, yes God yes. Just please save me."

I grab both sides of his face and pull it down to meet mine. "Raven, I know your still in there. Follow my voice and come back to us. Ru need you." A crack appears in the Grimm bone. "Blake needs you." Another crack appears, revealing his eyes, his blood red eyes. "I need and love you." He closes his eye's for a few seconds and when they snap open they're back to silver with a black ring around the iris. He starts glowing brighter and brighter until I can't look at him no more. I duck my head down on his chest and squeeze my eyes shut.

When his legs give out and we both slump to the floor, his head limp on my shoulder. I lift my head and look down at him. "He won general, and I saved you. Now go and confess your crimes and sins." I say to Ironwood. He nods and ran like his live depended on it. Ozpin comes over and helps me take Raven to the infirmary now he's back to normal. When we get there they wheel him away and I wait in the waiting room for him. "Hey Ozpin, take Ru and Blake into town and set up accounts OK? I'll wait here for him." He nods and walks away.

An hour slowly trickles by as I sit in the waiting room. Braunwen walks in and stands infront of me. "I kn..." "Don't bother 'mom', we survived without you fine enough. The only reason Ru still likes you is because Raven faked you sending us birthday and Christmas cards with small messages inside." She drops her head and I hear tears hit the floor. "I'm so sorry Yang, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you all needed me gone. I'm not..." "No! We needed you with us! Raven's about killed himself hundreds of times protecting us!" I jump to my feet and get right in her face. "We needed you when we lost Summer!"

"YANG, ENOUGH!" Summer's voice snaps me out of my rage. "But she needs to know what she did to us." While I was saying this Summer walks over to me. "I know Yang, and she will when I'm fit again." She says, pulling me into hug. "In the mean time, you will wait for the nurse and then help Raven. By the way I'm happy for you two." She says smiling at me. "Thanks Summer." I say giving her another hug.

"Yang Xiao-long?" I spin around and walk over to the nurse. "How is he?" "He's awake and definitely stable. He knock three doctors out. We're staying clear until you speak with him." "Goddamed stubborn bloody wolf." I say walking into the ward. The nurse leads me to him and i see others treating the doctors he knocked out. She points to a door and I walk through. Seeing Raven awake and alert cheers me up alot. "Hey Rave, how to y..." "Shhhh. Too loud." He wimpers. This sets alarm bells off and I rush to his side. "What's wrong Rave?" "My heads killing me and the rooms to bright." "Hold on. I'll be your hero this one time." I whisper and walk over to the light switch. "Better?" "Much." "Okay wait there." He nods and I leave the room to talk with the doc.

"Hey, what would you recommend for extreme aura depletion?" I ask the nurse who brought me here. "Sleep and lots of it. Why is that's whats wrong with him?" "Yeah, normally he only allowed 0.001 percent of his aura." Her jaw almost hits the floor. "Why so much restriction?" Did you hear all those explosions about an hour ago?" She nods and I smile. "That was him fully unlocked." She nods and looks at me. "You were with the rescue yesterday weren't you?" I nod and she hugs me. "Thank you for bringing my big sister home to us." I smile and go back to Raven. I lie down on the bed and Raven curls into my side as I wrap my arm around him, kissing his forhead.

Sapphire's POV. Downtown vale after setting up bank accounts.

Me, Blake, Ru and Wiess are waiting around for Coco to show up, sitting in a small coffee shop when a waitress comes over and puts down four drinks. "Erm this isn't our order." I pipe up and she just smiles and says. "Well I know their order and I'm pretty good at guessing what coffee people like. Plus I got a bet going with the manager saying if I guess what the customers likes she'll tip me double what the coffee's priced as." "Got mine right." Ruby says after taking a sip. "Mine too." Blake adds. "Oh my god, white chocolate mocha. Well done master." Weiss smiles and pretending to bow. I shrug my shoulder and take a sip of mine. Hot chocolate with orange and strawberries. "Four out of four, well done. Though how did you know the orange and strawberries combo. The waitress shrugs. "Just felt right. See ya later." She waves as she turns away and we turn back to our drinks.

Coco and Velvet walks in a few minutes later, seeing us they come over and sit with us and the waitress comes over again with six drinks and takes our cups away. Coco looks at her drink, shrugs and sips some. "Wow someone guessed mocha and honey comb. Well done miss!" Velvet sips hers and smiles, give the waitress a thumbs up and hums while sipping her drink. "So, are you all prepared for a shopping spree?" We all nod and cheer.

Three hours later and we see the ends of brown and black trench coats, disappearing around one of the clothes rails. I nudge Ru and hint for her to sniff the air. She does and suddenly she smiles a huge toothy grin. We whisper to the others what we caught the scent of and we spread out and start tracking. Me and Ru take the direct route, catching glimpses of brown and white trails disappearing around rails. "Have you seen any black ones recently?" I whisper. Ru shakes her head and we tentatively turn and see black rose petals but no owner. We gulp and turn back.

We hear Wiess scream then get cut short. We peek over the rails and see a plume of white petals. "Now u know how those Beowulf's felt." Ru whispers to me. I nod and we hear footsteps behind us, we spin on our heels and face Blake and Coco then Velvet screams. We all gulp and peep over again, this time the plumes black. "Who's hunting us, I know the black ones Raven, but who's the white one?" "Mum, and if she and Raven's here so is Yang." Ru answers. Blake nods then gulps. "Don't forget Liz and Carla." I stand and raise my hands in the air. "We surrender you five!" That's when Yang and Summer stand either side of the end infront of us. We turn to see Raven directly behind us.

Weiss and Velvet come out from their hiding spots sporting massive grins. Summer comes over and hug me and Ru. We return the hug as much as we can. "Mum, are you and him ment to be out so soon?" She nods and looks at Blake examining what she was wearing. "That outfit looks good. But first I need a haircut." That's when Cherry, Winter, Carla, Liz, Ruth and Lisa arrive. "Sorry if they scared any of you. We honestly did try to hold them back but we got tricked." Cherry says glaring playfully at Summer and Raven. They smirk at each other and laugh. "I'm stealing Summer, bye!" Coco shouts dragging Summer away. We watch in bemusement as they leave, Summer slumping in defeat. "Well that was a thing." Yang says. We go to the tills and the manager comes over and sorts out the bill so we couldn't see.

We all leave and go to the cafe, and the waitress gives us all our drinks. We all take a sip and give a thumbs up. "So are you alright now Raven?" "Yeah I'm all good now. What about you lot?" "We're brilliant. Coco brought us loads of new clothes and Velvet gave us some new dust to experiment with." Ru exclaims loudly. I see Raven smile and Yang wrap her arm around him. "We should give Raven a make over!" All the girls present grin at each over then at Raven, even Yang. "Err.." Ru and Yang pounce on him before he can run. "Cheats!" He exclaims loudly. We drag him to Nobody Loves Me and Yang holds him in place while everyone picks new outfits for him. I pick out a black and red themed set. Black New Rocks with roses all over, black combat jeans with red stitching and the pockets were red with a black rose design. A black hoddy with fingerless gloves attached and another black trench coat with silver rose's as buttons and a large rose on the back with two scythes crossed on the top of each arm. We all come back and notice We've all picked nearly all the same thing the main difference is the colours. Ru takes over Yang's job and runs of to pick an outfit. When she returns the first thing we notice is there's a lot of white. We all look at her as if she's lost her mind. "For special events and occasions." She says smiling. What she picked was just an inverted version of mine and Ru's combined. Instead of new rock she got plain black combat boots. That's the only thing Yang got the same. Everything else was white and blue. He modeled each one patiently and to everyones shock chose to ware Yang's pick. Even she was shocked when he said it. After paying for all the outfits and slinging both blanc and trinity into their slings. He used his life dust to grow his hair just past his shoulders and even kept the hood down and perked his wolven ears up proudly.

We're walking back to the cafe when we run into Coco and Summer. She's wearing a white and red version of ruby's outfit only with jeans and more crosses and chains. Her hair is similar to Raven's only white with red highlights. Her eyes widened when she sees Raven's outfit. "What's the occasion?" Yang asks voicing everyone's thoughts. "What, you've really forgotten your own birthday?" We all look at Yang shocked and hugged her. Even the Schnee's joined the hug.

Wiess leads us to a nice little restraunt and pays for a meal for us all and drinks all round. After the meal me and Wiess go to the cinema and she pays for the tickets and soft drinks. We watch a film similar to our story about a rich girl and a peasant that become huntresses. It was a good film but some of it made no sense. But hey Wiess leaned into me for most of the film.

"Sapphire Rose, place your hands behind your head and then kneel..." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CHARLES! STOP THIS SHIT RIG..." Click "You better put that gun on the fucking floor before I paint the walls with you brains you little bitch." I turn to see Raven holding a large handgun to who must be Charles head. Charles raises his hands and puts the gun on the floor. "Good, kick it to the blonde." He kicks it to Yang who picks it up and points it at another armed man. Charles signals him to lower his gun as well which looks like a SMG. He also kicks his gun to Yang, who picks that one up and throws it to Ruby. "Charles look at me." Wiess orders. He looks her in her eyes. "Your fired, and so is your friend. Now get lost and never let those four see you again." They slowly back out of the screening room and Raven and Yang hides the handguns, well Raven holsters his while Yang tucks hers into her jeans. Ru uses the strap to carry and hide the SMG under her cloak. "Well, that was a thing." Yang says and we all burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven's POV. Training lesson. Midday.

"Today's first spar will be, Raven vs. Raven. Well shit I'll need to clean up after." Glynda announces, we make our way to the centre of the arena and prepare to fight. Mom draws her mausasune, while I draw Shadow Masane, then separate the two halves. "Ko is the only way to end this. Ready? FIGHT!" Glynda orders and mom charges at me.

I just stand there until she enters my range then start doing twirling motions. The near invisible bladed wire knocks mom back several feet and also cuts her cheek, leaving everyone confused including mom. The arenas floor and walls explode with deep gauges, caused by the wire moving so fast the damage caused is delayed by a few seconds. Moms sword suddenly shatters, she looks shocked and scared as she watches the pieces fall to the floor. "What's a matter mom? Didn't you see the bladed black dust wires on my katana?" I smirk as she snaps her head up.

I drop both katana and they Impale the floor to half way up the blade. I step forward and she charges again trying to deliver a multiple kicks combo, I block using the same kicks. This goes on for a couple of minuets until I get bored. "Disappointing, I thought you were better." I speed up after she give her last kick and deliver a spinning back side kick to her stomach and send her across the arena, smashing into the wall behind her. She falls to the floor and tries to get up but slumps back to the floor.

"Winner is Raven Rose. Perfect victory." My pack gives an applause as I walk over to my katana. After puting them back in trinity I pass Yang who hugs me and I kiss her cheek to wish her luck. She's fighting Cardin, should be over quickly.

They stand a few feet apart and glare at each other. "Ready?" Yang drops into a boxing stance while Cardin gets his new mace ready. "Fight!" They need in the middle of the arena. Cardin swings his mace at her head, Yang backhands the head of the mace, shattering it to pieces then puches him in the stomach, the impact forcing him to bend, followed by and elbow to the back of his head, she then spins fully around, crouching at the halfway point then gives a jumping uppercut. When he lands, he's out for the count. "Yang win flawlessly."

After three hours of sparring our classes are over for the day. We head into vale and me and Yang go to a tattooist and she asks how much each of our symbols would be while I look through the tribal section and find a few I like. Yang has mine above her heart, Ru and Sapphire's on each hip, Summers and Liz's on each shoulder and Wiess' with a few details added on her back. I get a tribal sleeve with all our symbols mixed into it also little rose vines trailing through the tribal. I also get my lip pierced and both eyebrows twice. When we leave the shop we see some whitefang goons harassing a Fox faunas girl.

Yang runs over and dropkick on away while I put me DE .50 cal to the back of the others head. "Fuck off and never look back." The one Yang kicks activating her semblance blocking Yang's punches faster the Ru can. I pull the trigger and the one I had drops to the floor with a hole through his head. "Your a wolf fuanas." I speed over to her and stop her from hitting Yang. Then I knock her out with a straight punch to the jaw. "We have another sister?" Yang pipes up and I shrug, using one of the straps to tie her up. Yang checks the fox as I pick up the wolf, when she's done we head back to beacon.

Summer see's us when we land and runs over to see what I'm carrying. As soon as she see's the purple and black hair her hands cover her mouth and tears brake free. "Mum, what's.." "Amethyst!" She gasps. We run to the infirmary, Summer gets a nurse and they examin her while she's out cold. Blood tests and dna samples proove she's my twin. I sit beside her bed most if the night until she awakens early the next morning she groans and starts awakes when she realises that she's cuffed. "Don't thrash or I'll have to knock you out again." She snaps her head up to look at me. "Where am I?" "Beacon hospital wing. I hope your friends in the whitefang are listening and come to rescue you. I can finish what I started." I growl out, pointing at the bug she has on her. She looks at me as if I'm crazy. "I destroyed Adam and his little friends, what is anyone else going to do?" She pales as she realises I committed the whitefang massacre. "Why spare me?" "We're twins, mum said she thought you died in child birth. Turns out, our mom arranged for the doctors to smuggle you out and claim you were stillborn." "That's sick.. Wait is the other mom Raven?" "Yep, why." "She's my whitefang handler." "Aww fuck!" I say turning out of the room and running to Summers room dropkicking the door into mom who was strangling Summer. The door and mom fly through the wall and land in the gardens the rain soaking her in seconds. She powers up her aura encasing herself in a golden glow. "It's over son, give up, Summers going to die by my hand or Amethysts." She then laughs like the mad woman she is.

"You've lied to me for all my life." Amethyst says walking up beside me. Pulling out her scythe. It's a purple and black HISS. She hands me mine as Sapphire walks up. "You tried to take mum away from us again." She growls, pulling out eclipse. "We will never forgive you, first you abandon us now you try to take the last parent who gives a shit." Ruby growls standing next to Amethyst while pulling out crescent. Mom looks at us and attempts to run.

Ruby and Sapphire cut her of by zooming infront of her. Me and Amethyst cuts of her retreat, purple and black rose petals mixing with red and blue. All four of us charge her, she denies us her blood as she pulls out a gun and puts it to her skull. "The fang for life." She says then pulls the trigger.

We all put our scythes away and turn to Amethyst. "So, your on our side now, right?" Ru asks her. She nods and we head back to the dorms. Summer Cerry and Winter were waiting for us at the door of our dorm while Blake's mum and sister were in the dorm with Blake Yang and Neo. "I think we need a mansion not a house." The pack laughs at this and then Neo shocks us all. "Thank you for accepting me back in." We all stare at her gobsmacked.

The next day. Raven's POV after classes.

Wiess leads us up to a smashed up mansion. "This place and the cost to fix it up will meet the limit you set me." Wiess says to me and Amethyst. We nod at each other and look back at Wiess. "It comes with three hundred acres of land an woodlands. Once fixed it will have around fourteen bedrooms all with en suties and a massive kitchen area. Also there's a library that compares to the biggest office at the schnees headquarters which has a library in it." "Blake will be happy with that." I say. Amethyst looks sad about something. "Wiess tell whoever that we'll take it." She smiles and nods. She takes her scroll out and makes the call. I turn to Amethyst and hug her. "What's the matter sis?" "I've missed out on so much." "Don't worry about it, we're all starting over. Now we all get a fresh start." She hugs me tighter and I feel damp spots on my shoulder.

We go to a little bar and grab a couple of drinks. Me and Amethyst had beer and shots while Wiess had something I can't even pronounce. At around seven we walk into the dorm, well me and Wiess walk in Amethyst is passed out in my arms. "Oh my god! What happened to her?!" Ruby yells panicking. "Girl can't drink like Yang can." I say, Yang holds her head up with pride. "But in other news we have a mansion. We got to fix it up but we still have one." "Yay we're rich." We shake our heads at Sapphire's comment and plan how we're going to fix the mansion, attend beacon and care for Liz and Carla. We also talk to Ozpin and arranged so half of RWBYSRAN takes notes while the other half works fixing the mansion.

The next day Amethyst's POV.

'Oww my head, why is the world so bright.' I slowly and groggerly rise and slowly head for the shower. 'Hmmm, hot water' I wash myself down and wrap my chest with bandages. Putting on one of Raven's old t-shirts and a pair of Yang's jeans, I walk out to see Raven Yang and Summer waiting for me. "Here drink this, it'll get rid of you headache." Says mum as she hands me a green drink. "Guess what Amethyst, we get to hang out today." Yang says cheerfully. I smile and nod at her downing the last of the drink.

Downtown vale. Two hours later. Still Amethyst.

"Right Am, what clothes have you got?" I blush and shake my head. "Okay, full wardrobe. Come on then." She leads me to a mainstream clothes shop and helps me buy underwear. Then takes me to another shop that they frequently use and helps me with several outfits before taking me to a cafe. "So what drink do you like?" "Ermm I don't know." "Oh, do you like chocolate?" I nod and she goes and gets our drinks. I stand around and look a little lost. She comes back and gently leads me to a table. "Am, do you know about stuff like this?" I hang my head and slowly shake it. "Can you read?" Another shake if the head. "Can you write?" Yet another shake. "It's okay, we'll help you as much as we can." Yang says, hugging me. I nod and smile at her. "Do you like music?" I shrug. "I wasn't allowed to do much, mom said all I needed to know was how to fight. None of the other members wanted to spend time with me." Yang looks horrified by this. "You poor girl, but that's going to change today. Your apart of the Rose clan now and we take care of each other." Yang says smiling at me. "What music do you like Yang?" "A little of everything. Here I'll show you." She pulls out her scroll and pokes it a few times. She plays several styles and I finally hear something I like. "Ohh, that one!" I exclaim. "Hmm your like Raven, symphonic metal. OK let's see if you like the same bands." I love all the music she plays, she goes to get more drinks when her scroll rings. I jump and fall of my chair. I grab the scroll and run to Yang jumping over a couple of tables. "Oh hey Am, wha..." I hand her the scroll and she answers. "Hey sum... Yeah we're in the cafe from the other day... alright see ya soon." She pokes it a few times again and hands it back to me. I go back to listening to the music, Raven and summer come in and Raven hands me a book of plain paper and some pencils. I start drawing a picture of my family. After an hour Yang taps me on the shoulder and I look up to see that Raven had disappeared. "Come on, we have to work at the mansion today." Yang says.

When we get there, Raven hand me and Yang sledge hammers and points to the wall marked with a black x. "We start by knock all the walls marked. Don't worry about clean up, mum says she has that covered. Oh and take a bag each, they have food and drinks in them. Have fun." He says picking up his hammer and walking away. Yang grabs a bag and walks to the nearest marked wall. I grab my bag when I hear music start. This time it's louder and heavier than the last. But it make me want to smash stuff. I go over to the next marked wall, place my bag away from it then swing my swing my hammer at the wall. 'This is fun.'

After we knock a few of the marked walls down, I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I lower the hammer and turn to see Blake. "Oh, hey Blake, what's up?" "Raven's found something we should all see." "OK lead the way." She leads me to the basement and over to one if the walls. "Huh? What's our symbol doing here?" "There's more. Come on." She leads me through the doorway and the tunnle lights it's self with small flames in recesses in the walls. Above each flame was the Rose symbol carved into the stone. "Wow it's beginning to feel like we're a cult not a family." "Close but not quite." We hear Raven's voice from somewhere in front of us. We walk through an archway and find a well lit room. Dust crystal's light the room and we see Raven holding a book. He looks up to me. "We were a hunter's guild. One of the largest in all five kingdoms." He says just as Yang comes back with more books. "WHERE ARE YOU LOT!" We hear Ru shout. "DOWN HERE BABE!" Blake shouts back. I look back to Raven and see him bent down near another chest, crowbar in hand. He prys the lock and the chest pops open. He reaches in and pulls out an immaculate set of white armour. He lies it on a nearby table and goes back to the chest and pulls out an envelope. That's when Ru, Sapphire, Wiess (with a torch.) and Summer walks in. Raven hands her the envelope and walks over to another chest. "To the rose that finds our guildhall. Welcome home wild rose. I, Mairy Jane Rose welcomes you back to the Bloody Rose guild. We were the strongest of the hunters, each of us brought different aspects to the table. The xio-long's brought unmatched destructiveness, the Belladonna's brought stealth that none could ever match, the snchees brought ice so cold it could freeze the sun, the scarletinas brought healing so good people thought we did a deal with death himself to keep us alive. Finally the Rose's brought a speed not even God could keep up with, and a will so strong it inspired others to fight beside us. The guild is now yours, restore us to our rightful place." We all are shocked when summer finishes reading the letter, that we all just stare at each other. "Let's do what Mairy asks. Let's put the rose guild back on top." We all nod and Wiess and Sapphire runs back upstairs, while the rest of us look around some more.

A few hours later and we're back in our dorms, scouring over a book with a list of members at the time. All the surnames are in here. All the parents we rescued, there surnames are in this book. "Well shall we start contacting them?" Yang pipes up. We all look at each other and the vote is unanimous. We contact them all.

The next day we walk into Ozpins office and asks if he can contact all the family's involved and even invited him and Glynda to our announcement. When we get to the mansion today, Wiess is already there, bossing around an army of builders. JNPR is also there, all with hard hats and tool belt on, well apart from Nora who just has manghild in hammer form. Team CVFY is also there, working on the surrounding walls. We go over to Wiess, looking very confused. "I did some research into the Rose guild. What I found was startling. People from all over remnant sent for them if they had Grimm problems no other hunter could handle. They weren't just the largest and strongest guild. Each member was the best in their fields. Rose guild members was and will be the absolute best. They were better fighters then all the armies at the time. It's a tragedy their guild hall is an empty ruin." She says in absolute awe then sadness at the end. Her speach strikes a nerve in everyone around us. They all work as hard as they can afterwards. Wiess hands us all jobs and we head of in pairs to complete them. Ozpin drops by in the evening and is shocked to say the least. He comes over to me and Raven, and signals us over. "Looking good already you should be done sooner than you all thought?" "We found a secret on the first day. It inspired us to work harder." Raven says smiling. "Oh and what secret did you find?" "The Rose Guild." "If you want info, ask Wiess I'm sure she has leaflets by now." Raven says cracking a can of monster open.

The mansion keeps on revealing its secrets. Next we find and armoury, filled with weapons hundreds of years old. We transfer the weapons to special cases, that protects against the elements. At least until Ru and Saph can service them all. "So many secrets locked away from time. Makes you wonder how or why they fell in to obscurity." Ozpin murmours to himself.

Three days later and Ozpin gives us the auditorium to use. Ruby walks over to the microphone and takes a moment to calm herself. Can't blame her. The invitations lead to an audience of a few hundred. "Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention. My name is Ruby Rose and I brought you all hers for something that links all of us long before the rescue. Around six centuries ago, a fighting force was gathered. These seven people were the best hunters and huntresses that there was. They were unbeatable in their specialist feild. When they were teamed together, they never lost. Their name's were Saeko Belladonna, Mi-tai Xio-Long, Fey Anne Schnee, Penelope Angel Nikos, Drake Scarlatina, Fredric Arc and finally Scarlet Dawn Rose. These people stopped the tears of the moon six centuries ago. For those of you that don't know what they are, from here, the moon looks like it's crying, when infact its millions of Grimm dragons and drakes coming down from the moon. These seven warriors are the reason our moons shattered. They had that much they sent the last dragon through the moon." Most people present are shocked into silence. No one utters a single word. "They started a guild of hunters, this guild trained people to be the best, just in case the tears ever fall again. The name of this guild is The Rose Guild. They took the hardest job, the suicide missions no one else had the balls to touch and they always came home! They, together made the absolute best of the best! Want to know were you all come in?" The crowd cheered as one. "Your ancestors were apart of it. Your ancestors made the rose guild what it became!" Again the crowd was stunned. "I'm not saying we're going to rebuild the rose guild, their gone and the world let them vanish. We're going to be the new generation and my team and my brothers team agrees we should be called The Rose's Thorns guild. This both honours our past and sets us apart from them. Now to the reason you was invited here. As you have already guessed we're bringing the guild back, you here because of the way we'll sort the payments and the benefits of your family being members. The people taking the job gets seventy percent of the reward, the other thirty goes into a pot and we can help your families. We know this system works because me, Yang, Raven, and Blake lived like this for fourteen years and still do. Now who wants in?" Ruby finishes her speech with a smile and the audience erupts into cheers. Eventually the cheers turn into a single chant. Rose's Thorns.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later. Raven's POV. Rose's Thorns HQ.

Finally it's all done. I think as we receive a guided tour from Wiess. We have all the facilities we could ask for. A very high tech missions room, full gym with restrictors, several training halls, a bar area, bedrooms, an infirmary, landing pads and loads more. Wiess also got us a couple of top of the range bullheads.

Summer and Blake's mum was the first two full huntresses to join, their first mission was aiding that village we used to help. Well when we heard that Yang volenteered to go as well. They was also our first permanent contract, saying that if we were apart of this guild it could handle anything.

In beacon our members made a few changes to our uniforms to. We all wore trench coats or jackets with our logo on the backs. You could also tell our members from normal students in sparring as well. We all fought to our best. Most of our matches lasting ten or twenty seconds. Except when two of our own members fought. Then it would be a good ten twenty minutes. Just like my earlier match with Amethyst. The match beacon had been waiting for since she joined.

Two hours ago.

"And our final match will be, oh crap... Raven vs Amethyst." We both stand and walk to the centre of the arena. We take our scythes out and switch to full scythe mode. "Three... Two... One... Fight!" Micro seconds and we meet, my scythe's handle blocking her downwards slash, she jumps over me and spins when she lands, sending her scythe for my legs then backflips out of my vertical slash. She then charges a burst shot, which gets deflected towards Yang's ass after I catch her taking bets. "NO BETTING ON TEAM MATES!" I yell at her while blocking several quick vertical slashes from Amethyst. Then I notice the timer, forty five seconds. Sorry Am I got to end this. I switch my scythe to carry mode and charge at her. I jump, trying to connect with a spinkick which she ducks under and counters with a three side kick combo, then I try and sweep her legs. She backflips again and returns the sweep which I flip over using the flip I wheel kick at her but she bearly blocks, using the momentom I gave her she spins and backfists my jaw. 'Shit she's winning' I grab her wrist and start spinning her around, after three spins I let go and spinkick her into the floor. The impact leaves a crator in the floor. I look back at the timer and my jaw drops. Ninety three seconds. She lasted longer than Ozpin.

The crowd is stunned and silent, even miss Goodwitch is standing there with her mouth wide open. I turn back to Amethyst and offer her a hand up. I heave her up and raise her hand. The crowd cheers as loudly as possible for the only one to last more than sixty seconds against me, and also the only person in an official beacon match to hit me. She blushes and bows to the crowd. That's when I told her what their cheering for and she jumped up and down for minutes after.

Back to the present.

I walk into the briefing room, checking the jobs board I see a job that will take the weekend. I pull out my scroll and ring Am. "Hey Raven, what's up?" "What ya doing this weekend?" "Nothing, why?" "We're hunting Grimm!" "OK! I'll be at HQ soon!" She says hanging up. I highlight the job and mark it for me and Amethyst. I walk through the HQ and arrive at the bullheads. "WAIT UP!" Amethyst yells and uses her semblance to get to me in no time.

"What're we hunting?" "Mass clearance, don't worry about ammo, I'm going to teach you my trick of shooting without bullets." She smiles and leans in for a hug before jumping in, I smile jump in after. In the bullhead she's playing a game where she has to spell words and she's getting pretty good at it. I pull out my scythe and start sharpening the blade, each stroke of the whetstone makes my blade sing.

Suddenly, the alarms in the bullhead starts blaring. "Amethyst stay with the bullhead!" I order and open the bullhead's door. Three giant nevermores. "Hmph peice of piss." I mutter to myself. I jump out and use my semblance to run on the air. Landing on the first nevermores wing and run along the tips while switching my trinity to full scythe mode. When I reach its neck I swing the scythe with all might, the blade sinks in half way through when it stops dead. Revearsing my hold and pulling the trigger, the scythe is ripped free with a giant screech from the Grimm. I spin all the way around and finish the job. I run down the nevermores back and jump off its tail feathers aiming for the next one. My scythe's blade digs itself into the throat of the Grimm, I force the blade forwards, slashing through its ribcage and cleaving the heart in two. The third on is charging for me, landing on its back, I jump of spinning around to face the birds back and use a burst shot through its back and tearing its heart to shreds. The bullheads to far away to get back on board. So I let myself fall, that's when I notice the black mass moving through the forest. I pull shadow Masane free and gather my aura. 'This is going to be fucked up.'

I start spinning while I'm still in the air, sending out blades and shots of pure energy. Utter destruction is raining down, sending corpses of the new type of Beowulfs everywhere. I land and keep my spinning going while I spin my scythe in a vertical spin. The scythes blade cuts through multiple targets before their movement stops. I keep the scythe spinning while throwing it up in the air, the grad shadow with both hands and send some of my aura through the blade. A blade of energy shoots from the blade, slicing through six to seven wolves deep. I grab my scythe from the air and return shadow to my scythe. I start spinning trinity rose around me while the blade wire started unraveling from shadow. "As I walk through the valley of the shadows of death, I will not be fearful, as my blades blazing light will banish the shadows and slaughter the demons!" I cast the spell I've recently learned while still spinning the scythe, trin and the wire making a unreachable wall of defence. My scythe's blade and wire started to glow a brilliant white. The Grimm all charge forwards as one and as soon as blade or wire makes contact the Grimm vaporises. Hundreds fall in seconds but they keep on coming, I'm fighting like this for minutes until they stop coming, looking around and I spot the last one. I charge towards it, suddenly it disappears and I spin around and raise my scythe to block it's slash. It's claws connect with the blade and handle, a cracking noise sounds out across the clearing, and then Dark Trinity's blade shatters and its body breaking into five pieces. I'm so shocked that I don't notice the beast raise it's claws until they slash down my face. "You destroyed a part of me you BITCH!" I scream the last word as my claws lengthen and I charge towards it. My vision turns red and I rapidly slash in all directions tearing its flesh from it arms and body. When it falls to the floor, I start smashing its head into the floor. After what felt like hours, I feel arms wrap around me. "Calm down! Please Raven! We still need you!" My vision starts to darken as I take one last look at the alpha wolf, it was just a lump of mutilated flesh and smashed bone.

When I awaken the sky is clear for once. I look over to the source of light and see Amethyst roasting chunks of meat in the flames of our campfire. "Hi bro, glad to see your awake." She says picking up a couple of the sticks with meat on. Taking the meat of the sticks she puts the meat in a large leaf and hands it to me. "Thanks sis, how long have I been out?" She checks her scroll and and shrugs. "About three hours. I gathered as much as I could of trin, she's in the case over there." She says pointing to our tent. "The first of many I fear." I say mournfully. She nods silently and looks up to the sky. "You going to make another?" "Yep, her name shall be... Luna Rose!" "And she will be beautiful." "All scythes are beautiful, unique and deadly. I think I'll put trin in a display case." "A fitting end for a loyal friend." "Us Rose's has a strange obsession with our weapons don't we." Amethyst gigles and takes a bite of the meat. "I'll take first watch, I don't sleep that often or long so.." She nods and finishes her supper before disappearing into the tent.

My scroll goes if at midnight and I answer without looking who's calling. "Hey Yang, what's up?" "Nothing much, just had a bad feeling. Hows the mission going?" "Halfway to where we're ment to meet the clients, we were attacked by giant nevermores, then the biggest Beowulf pack I've ever seen attacks me, they all get destroyed by the way and finally the alpha of the pack... He shattered Dark Trinity." "Holy fuck! I thought she was indestructible?" "Apparently not." I answer, pulling out a DE. 50 cal. I charge up a shot. "So how's the alone time?" I ask her as an Ursa stumbles into the clearing, releasing the trigger the supercharged shot flies for the Ursas head, the shot rips its head clean off. 'Sences if a wolf really come in handy sometimes.' "It sucks, I wanted to sparr with the girls against three upperclassmen and they all dismissed us. They said we're to fragile for them. Ru and Sapphire didn't like that so they charged forwards and axe kicked two of the leaders into the floor, Neo fought two, dodging all their attack's and then finishes by kicking them in the head. Wiess and Blake took one each, Wiess sent hers through the roof with her glyths while Blake made hers knock himself out by standing on his head, so he knocked himself out. This left the last team for me to deck, but then Ru, Saph, Blake and Wiess come out of nowhere and dropkick them into a wall. I didn't get a single punch in." Yang finishes a little dejected. "So your really bored then?" "Yep." She says popping the p. "Well I have good news for you and Ru. We need to build a new scythe. Also I want a bigger main gun." I tell her. The Beowulf I'd been tracking through sound decides to show it's face. It lunges at me, but I just duck under it. When it passes over me, I raise my gun to its head and pull the trigger. "Okay, I'll tell her in the morning. I love you babe." "Love you to, little flame." I say using her old nickname. She hangs up and I turn to the presence behind me.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. In front of me is a pure white Beowulf sitting on the log I was on. I tilt my head at it and it tilts its head the other way. Sencing no harmful intent I throw some of the spare meat at her. The wolf snaps the chunks out of the air. "So are you here for a fight or for a chat?" She shakes her head and walk over to me, resting her head on my knee. "So I'm your master?" She nods her head while keeping eye contact.

A couple of hours later and Amethyst wakes up, popping all of her joints while stretching. "Wow, never seen one like that before." She says pointing at the white Wolf. "Our family has a strange habit of finding things that are supposed to be only a legend." She laughs and puts on her armour. "Next you'll tell me you've seen a dragon grimm." "Seen one, killed one, felt and heard two." Amethyst's jaw drops, eyes bulging and just laugh. "You're kidding right?" "Nope, killed One years ago defending a village outside the kingdom. Two flew over one of the caves me and the girls were living in." "Holy Shit!" I laugh and walk to my pack. "If your done sleeping for tonight, we should move on. Grimm won't think twice about hitting a small group." She nods and walks to her tent.

 **Five hours later. Amethyst POV.**

We reached the meeting location twenty minutes ago, the client is talking with Raven about the mission when suddenly he starts shouting in the mayor's face. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU OPENED A FUCKING SEALED DOOR AND GRIMM CAME OUT LOOKING LIKE A RIVER?!" Ah crap. "It's a leviathan, I saw one in my last job and I'll never forget it." "How do we kill it?" "We might have already killed it, it's a group of grimm that mass together and makes them look like one massive grimm. Or it could be a true leviathan, a sea serpent type the smallest was recorded at over three hundred metres. Both mean reinforcements are needed if we haven't killed it." I say walking over to Raven. As we're walking out of the village, a little girl runs over and hands Raven. "My daddy says there is a weapon like hers in the cave, I think you should get it." She then runs off. "Oooooookay, that was weird." I look at him confused as we walk out into the woods. "The girl had no scent, but she had the scent of others on her."


End file.
